Home- Er, I Mean, Castle Sweet Castle
by ME IS A PIKACHU
Summary: When I finally have the guts to run away from my abusive foster-parents, I run into a jester named Dimentio. He takes me to Castle Bleck, and we become best friends. *OOC warning for Dimentio, but don't let that stop you!*
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing in this story ever happened! My parents don't abuse me, and they didn't die! Just needed a reason for me to run away...**

* * *

Galli's POV

"Suzanna! Get down here now!" my mother screams to me. I walk down stairs, and see that my mother's cat, Fluffball, has made a mess out of the cat litter that was in his litter box. I already know what I'm supposed to do, and get the broom and dustpan out of the closet. I sweep up the litter and dump it into the trash, then put the broom and dustpan back into the closet. After that, I put new litter into the box.

"Good, now go upstairs, until I need you again!" my mother spits at me. She's not really my mother, she's my foster mom. My father is my foster dad. Orphanages gave up on putting me in family's that "I would like", and so I'm stuck with them. They even changed my name. It's really Galli, but they didn't like it, so they changed it to Suzanna.

I have called the police before, about them abusing me, but they didn't believe me. After they left, I got locked in my room, without lunch and dinner, and the next day I got double chores along with a freaking slap across the face, like whenever I'm "bad". I go up to my room and sit on my bed. I never talk to them, they hate my voice. They say I should just be unable to talk, so I don't. This let's me keep secrets though. Like my plan to run.

I had packed everything I'd need in my school bag. I was going to leave tomorrow, but I can't take being a slave any more. I grab my bag, my clarinet- which I'm lucky to have at all, they bought it to look good for the Social Workers- and open my window. I remove the screen and climb out onto the roof. I shut the window and put the screen back. I then carefully climb down and go out front.

I'm not seen by my foster-mother as I take my bike and run down the drive-way. The only reason I have a bike is because my foster parents think they shouldn't waste gas money on me, since they were "nice" enough to buy my instrument. I put my clarinet case in my bike's basket, then I climb on, and pedal away as fast as I can. I pass the dull city's limits, and go into the forest, that is about a mile away, and keep going.

I finally stop, when I feel like I'm safe, in small clearing. I'm slightly scared of what my parents are deciding to do, so I decide to play my clarinet. I open my case, and I pull out the plastic stick that keeps my slim reed safe from harm. I put my reed in my mouth, and assemble my clarinet. After I finish doing that, I put my reed on my mouth piece and put the ligature on. I start playing my scales, to make sure that my clarinet still works after the bumpy ride. It does, so I play some songs that I have memorized, and I let the music flow around me.

Dimentio's POV

"Dimentio, you are asking for another life?" Queen Jaydes asks. I don't say anything, because one slip of the tongue will lead me right back to Bonechill's prison. I merely nod.

"I see... You have changed over the past few months. I have had my D-men watch you for me, they have had no complaints about your behavior," she says while glancing at the D-men. "I believe that you should have one more chance." I look up, shocked.

"But, in order to keep your life, you must pass one final trial. You must prove that you really have changed, and do one act of good. I will decide that act, when it happens. I will also be sending a friend with you. Mr. L, would you please come here!" her voice booms through the palace. I flinch at Mr. L's name. He enters the room, and barely acknowledges me, though I do deserve it.

"You two will be sent back. Mr. L will be sent back to Castle Bleck right away. Dimentio, you, however, will be sent to a lone human. This person needs your help. Whether this is your act will be a mystery until I see what you do." She walks up to me and Mr. L. Queen Jaydes puts her right thumb on L's forehead, and he glows a pale blue before disappearing. She then puts her same purple thumb on my forehead, and I glow the same color. Not two seconds later, I'm in a lush, green forest.

I look around. I feel like I'm being watched, but then again Queen Jaydes _is_ watching me. I wander around and I hear something. I float towards the strange sound. The sound itself isn't strange, just the fact that the sound is in a forest. I realize it's music, an instrument, a clarinet to be more precise. I float faster to the music. When I get close enough to listen, but not to be caught, I touch to the ground and accidentally step on a stick. It breaks with a loud "SNAP", and who ever is playing instantly stops. I feel strangely empty now that the music is gone.

"Oh, please don't stop playing!" I shout without thinking. I slap one of my gloved hands over my mouth. So much for not being caught... I can hear the person take their instrument apart and put it away. Then, without warning, a foot comes through the bushes. It meets it's target which, unfortunately, is my stomach. I fall to the ground. My breath has been knocked out of me, and I try to get it back. Once I do, I sit up and see a young girl, about thirteen, looking at me through the bush.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the girl says as she tries to fight her way through the bush. She manages to, but her shirt gets caught in the thorns of the bush.

"Oh come on!," she yells. Her voice is rasping like she has a sore throat. A stick snaps, and whirls past my head. The girl sighs, then sits down on her knees, clearly not worried about getting dirty. She's wearing an olive green T-shirt, and a pair of dark blue pants. She had brown eyes and brown hair, that is uneven, like someone was in a rush to cut it. I shake my head, and clear my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I ask. The girl shrugs.

"Why would you wanna know?" she retorts. I don't really have a good reason, so I just stay quiet. "...OK? Well I'm not supposed to give my name to people I don't know... but then again I'm not supposed to talk to people I don't know either... Oh well, my name's Suzanna."

"... My name's Dimentio..." I reply a little slowly. "Why are you out here all alone?" I see her flinch, though she tries to act like she didn't.

"I'm homeless," she says this like it's the most boring subject in all the worlds. "Why? You a creepy stalker guy?"

"No reason. And no, I'm not a stalker."

"OK..." she whispers and looks down. I move my head so I can see her face. She's giggling.

"Um...?" I'm not sure how to react to that.

"I'm sorry!" Suzanna says between her laughter. "I don't know what happened! I just looked down and started to laugh!" I'm still not sure how to react. She stops laughing, and looks at me.

"I guess that I should've brought my stuffed bunny... I'm kinda lonely..." She looks at her shoes and starts pulling thorns out of them. Thunder booms in the distance and it starts to drizzle.

"Hey, this is kinda a rude question to ask, but can I stay at your place? Just for while it rains..." her voice wonders off.

"Well..." I'm sure Nastasia would have my head if I came back. Suzanna looks at me with puppy eyes. "Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"YAY!" she squeals with delight, while throwing her arms in the air. "Where do we go?" She stands up, and brushes the dirt off her pants.

"Just hold my hand and you will see!" I say. She takes my hand, and I snap my free fingers, teleporting us to Castle Bleck.

* * *

**Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Nastasia's POV

"WHAT?!" I screech at L. "DIMENTIO'S ALIVE AGAIN!? AND QUEEN JAYDES IS OKAY WITH THAT?!"

"She_ is_ the one who revived him!" he says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I take a deep breath. Mimi walks into the meeting room.

"Nassy! Is Dimmy really back?" she asks.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sigh. Mimi squeals with delight and runs out of the room. Those two had been close friends... and she was willing to forgive him. Mr. L has disappeared somewhere. I hear the front door open.

"DIMMY! YOU'RE BACK" Mimi yells, loud enough for everyone in the castle to hear. I freeze, then walk out of the meeting room, to the door. I hide behind a corner, not wanting to have to talk to that evil jester.

"Yes, yes. I am back, Mimi," he says, while looking at the green girl, that has attached herself to him. He pats her head.

"Dimmy, who's that?" Mimi asks, while pointing to a girl behind him.

"This is Suzanna. She needs a place to stay, so I brought her here." Dimentio gestures for the girl to move out from behind him. "Come on, she won't bite." The girl slowly walks to Dimentio's side.

"Hhh!" Mimi gasps. "You're a human!"

"Yeah... But before you say anything, I'm only staying for a day or two," her voice is quiet, you can tell she's feeling shy now. Mimi shakes her head.

"If you have no home, then why leave? I forbid you from leaving!" Mimi lets go of Dimentio, and tackles Suzanna. "I will super glue you to the floor if you try!"

"Oh, please don't! That stuff takes forever to get off. I guess I could stay..." Mimi puts Suzanna in a death squeeze. "Can't... brea..th..." Mimi lets go. Dimentio chuckles, not a spine chilling chuckle, but a friendly one.

"Well, we better get you a room." Dimentio says. I walk out from behind the corner and clear my throat The trio looks at me.

"Uh, hello Dimentio. Who is this?" I try to sound like I just got here. Suzanna shifts her weight, so her right leg is keeping her up.

"Oh, hello Nastasia. This is Suza-" Suzanna cuts Dimentio off.

"Oh, please don't call me that!" she yells. She covers her mouth, and blushes.

"But why? That's your name, silly!" Mimi says. Suzanna shakes her head.

"It's not. I'm sorry I lied to you. My real name is Galli." She looks at the floor. "I don't wanna say why I told you my name was Suzanna, it's personal, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell people..."

"We understand," I reply, sympathetically. "Well, since your, uh, staying here you'll need a room, 'K. Follow me." She walks up to me, and I lead her upstairs, and down one of the many long dark hallways, to the bedroom next to Dimentio's.

"Wow..." I hear her whisper, once we're inside the room.

"Well this is where you'll be staying, 'K. The bathroom is, um, right across the hallway. If you need any help, I'm sure Dimentio will be happy to, uh, oblige. Now I need to do some paper work. See you at dinner, 'K." I say, as I leave the room.

Galli's POV

I wave goodbye to Nastasia, then turn back my pitch-black room. I don't mean it's dark, I mean every single thing in the room is black. And so is the castle. I smile at the sight of a large bed. My bed at my other "home" was too small. I belly-flop onto it. The ceilings are high, so I can jump on it, if I really wanted to, and not hit my head. I can already tell I'm going to love it here.

"Now... what am I going to do about clothes?" I mutter. I didn't bring a lot of clothes, what I did bring are torn, dirty, or just unappealing. I hope my twenty dollars will be enough to buy new clothes. How do I have the money? I told my one friend I was going to run away yesterday. She was sad, but agreed and gave me the twenty. I hope she's okay... I turn my attention to the sound of wind behind me. I see Dimentio.

"Hi, what are ya doing in here?" I ask.

"Nastasia told me to help you, but I'm not sure with what. You barely packed anything..." That's when I notice I don't have my stuff.

"OH NO!" I yell, and burst into tears. "I left all my stuff back in the forest!"

"Don't worry I'll get it." With a snap of his fingers, and a ripple of air, he has my stuff in hand.

"THANK YOU!" I jump for joy, then regain composure. I blush and whisper, "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize." he replies. Then he changes the subject. "How do you play your instrument without any music?"

"I have some songs memorized... but not many..." I mutter, slightly embarrassed. I realize how many when I count them in my head. Most of them are easy, or just fragments of real songs. "A lot of them are just small sections..."

"Would you mind playing a little?" he asks, while floating upside down and holding onto his jester hat.

"I-I'm not sure I could do it..." I see him frown. "When I'm with my class mates, I'm okay. But if I play alone, I get stage fright when people listen..."

"Why? You have an amazing talent!" He sits on my bed. "Not everyone can play an instrument, you know." I blush; My foster parents, and a lot of the school bullies, always put me down. Hearing a compliment is like learning to fly, for me. I smile.

"Okay! I'll try." Dimentio smiles too. "I might mess up a lot, but I'll try!" I assemble my clarinet once more. Then I start playing "When the Saints Come Marching in". I didn't mess up at all, and that made me feel really good. Dimentio smiles even wider. I play a few more songs, like "Galactic Episode". I finally stop when Mimi calls to us that it's dinner time.

I put my instrument away, and Dimentio takes my hand. He snaps his free fingers, and we're in the dining room. We quickly take our seats. I see many people, a guy with a brown mustache and a black mask, a guy that looks really strong and has a beard, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and another guy with dark blue skin and a monocle over his right eye. The guy with dark blue skin stands up.

"Hello minions, greeted Count Blumiere." Everyone, even me, said hello back. "Tonight, we have important news. As you can see Mr. L and Dimentio have returned. And we have a new minion. Please introduce yourself." I stand up and smile. It feels weird being called a minion, but at the same time it makes me feel like I belong here.

"Hello everyone, my name is Galli. Pleased to meet you all!" I bow, like how Japanese people do when they greet people. It's become a habit of mine. "I hope that we'll all be friends!" Everyone says their greetings, even Dimentio. I sit back down, and we all eat. A few minutes or so go by, and everyone is finished. After a few compliments to Nastasia on her awesome cooking, they all retreat to their rooms. Dimentio and I stay in the hallway.

"I really hope that we already are friends," Dimentio tells me. "I could use some now..."

"Of course! But why do you need more friends? Everyone around here seems happy that your back from where ever you and Mr. L were," I say. Dimentio looks away.

"You wouldn't want to be my friend if I told you..." he sighs. "Do you have anything to wear for the night?" I put my index finger to my chin, then shake my head.

"I don't think so... I guess I was in such a hurry that I forgot!" I lightly punch my face and stick my tongue out. He softly chuckles.

"Well maybe you should check." he says.

"Okay!" I run back to my room. When I get inside, I go through my bag. I find a nightgown that reaches just above my ankles. It's a purple color, like Dimentio's poncho, and has yellow lace at the color, sleeves, and bottom. I quickly change into it.

"Why was this even in my bag?!" I whisper yell. I hear air ripple outside my room, followed by a knock at my door.

"Did you find anything?" he asks through the door. I put my dirty clothes in a pile in my closet.

"Yeah, but I look really stupid!" I answer.

"Can I come in?" I hear him chuckle.

"Sure! Just don't laugh." He teleports in, then looks at me in awe.

"And your sure your not possibly related to a princess?" he jokes.

"Yes! I don't even know why this was in my bag in the first place!" I huff. Then I laugh, so does Dimentio. "Hey, I told you not to laugh!" We laugh a little harder, though I don't have any idea why.

"Rule number one: Don't laugh when Galli's in a dress," he says in a official tone. I laugh a little harder.

"No that's rule number two!" I reply.

"Then what's rule number one?" he laughs.

"Um... Uh... I dunno." I sit on my bed and look up at the black ceiling. "I'll come up with something later."

"Sure you will." He floats over and sits next to me. "How about, "Do not disturb when playing clarinet"? That's a good one."

"That's perfect! Wait, why am I making rules? I blame you," I reply, poking a finger ay his arm.

"Why me?" he pretends to look hurt.

"You made the first two rules," I laugh again and he does too.

"That is true," he looks at the ceiling too. "Hey, Galli..."

"What do ya need Dimentio?" I ask not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"What is so fascinating about the ceiling?" he inquires. I yawn and blink my eyes sleepily.

"Not sure, Dimentio. Not sure," I yawn again. Dimentio moves to sit against the wall.

"Here," he says while putting a pillow on his lap. I lay down, my head on the pillow. "You must be tired."

"Mm-hm" I close my eyes. Suddenly, I start to cry. He puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, to let me know everything's alright. After a few minutes he strokes my hair, in friendly way.

Mr. L's POV

I'm walking through the hall, down to my room, when I hear sniffling coming from the new kid's room. I quietly open her door, just enough for me to see into the room. What I see is unbelievable. Dimentio has a pillow on his lap, and the new girl's head is on it. The kid's crying and Dim is stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. I quietly close the door. I then knock, might as well act like I wasn't eaves-dropping.

"Come in," Dimentio whispers. I open the door and walk in. I shut the door behind me.

"Hey, Dim," I whisper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get Galli to calm down. She laid down on my lap and she started to cry," he replies. I look at Galli, who has fallen asleep but is still, some how, crying. "She must have been through a lot... before she became homeless..."

"She was homeless?!" I yell, then I cover my mouth with my hand. Galli groans slightly, but doesn't wake up.

"Could you be any louder?!" Dim hisses at me. "Yes, she told me she was homeless when I met her."

"Man, that must've been tough for her..." I walk over to her bed. "Poor kid..." She murmurs something in her sleep.

_(Cue "In the Hands of Fate"- Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, it really fits here.)_  
"... You hate me, don't you." He looks at Galli. "For what I did in what was left of Sammer's Kingdom. For betraying the count."

"If Jaydes thinks you're ready for redemption, well, I can't do any thing to stop her. I'll be with you every step of the way, even if we don't like it. I don't forgive what you did, but, maybe, Galli will help me to. She has this aura around her. She'll do the best she can for her friends, I know it. She's been through a lot, we all can tell that, but after a while, whether it's a few days or months, she'll tell us exactly what happened. I can tell, just by being in the same room as her." I look at Galli, and smile.

"I hope she does. Tell us what happened, I mean." He continues to stroke the crying girl's hair. "I know she's probably going to leave, but I want to be her friend. You're right about her aura, it's some thing to be in awe about. She's most likely been put down all her life, but she's still radiating a happy aura. I ended up reaching out to her, with a stupid, random conversation about the ceiling, and she let out all her bottled up emotions. It felt good to her, to have talked to someone and not being made fun of or dismissed. She must've been in a lot of pain, she's still crying. I changed enough to gain a second chance, but she has changed me more, just in a few hours. Maybe... one day I'll be like the others, forgiven for what happened. That's selfish I know, but..." He wipes away some of her tears, but new ones quickly cover the new dry spots.

"You know, you really have changed. You haven't said a single simile. You don't laugh like a creepy stalker. I bet you didn't use your title for yourself, either, when you met her. She hasn't been with you one full day, and look at what her aura did." I hold one of her hands.

"Do you miss my similes?" he jokes.

"Grambi, no!" We both laugh. It feels good to be able to joke around with him again. Galli groans softly again.

"We better be quiet. Don't want to wake up Sleeping Beauty," Dim says. We say our farewells and I go to my own room to get some sleep, feeling strangely happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Galli's POV

_Stupid!_

_NO! I'm not stupid!_

_Freak!_

_I'm not a freak!_

_Worthless!_

_I am worth something! ...Right?_

"Galli! Time to wake up!" I open my eyes and see Dimentio smiling at me gently.

"Was that comfortable?" I ask, when I realize he slept while sitting up.

"Not really, but I couldn't move or you would've woken up," he replies. I sit up so he can move his stiff back.

"How long did I cry?" I ask, feeling like a burden.

"A while. Mr. L came in, we talked for little bit, and when he left you were still crying. I fell asleep a few minutes later," Dimentio says. I sigh, and put a hand to my face, to see if it's still wet. It is.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what happened. I just... don't know..." I look at the floor. Dimentio moves so he's sitting next to me.

"Would it bother you, if I asked what happened before you were homeless?" he asks. I nod my head.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I do. But I don't think I could let it out without me breaking down crying. I know it's not good to keep this kinda stuff locked up, but I'm so used to everyone not believing me. I know you would believe, but..." New tears fall down my cheeks. Dimentio flinches, then hugs me.

"I understand. Maybe some day, you'll have the strength to," he strokes my hair. I hug him back.

"Your a good friend Dimentio. I'm happy I met you," I bury my face into his shoulder.

"I'm happy I met you, too..." he continues to stroke my hair.

"I only had one friend for so long... Everyone else bullied me," I murmur. Dimentio looks at me shocked.

"That's awful!" he exclaims. I shrug my shoulders.

"It's OK, I live here now. I don't have to worry about that any more." I smile and hug him again. He does the same. And we stay like that until my stomach growls. I take his hand and he teleports us to the dining room. Ten minutes later we've eaten our breakfast, and have gone back to our own rooms. I change into a pair of blue jeans and a purple T-shirt. I put my night gown on my bed and leave the room.

"Hiya, Galli!" Mimi squeals while skipping up to me. "Do you need to go buy some clothes? I heard you don't have a lot!"

"I'd love to Mimi, but I don't have a lot of money," I say, though I'm not one for clothes shopping.

"Well, I have my Rubees. People normally take them as payment. Why do you think I have so many dresses?" She fingers the bottom of her dress.

"Good point." I haven't seen any of her dresses, other than the one she's wearing now and the one from yesterday, but she makes it sound like she has hundreds. "Let's go!

"Okay! We need to ask Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani first." She skips off down the hall and I follow her. Mimi stops, knocks on a door, and waits.

"Come in, said Count Blumiere," comes the reply. Mimi opens the door and goes in. I follow her silently. "Hello, greeted Count Blumiere." They are laying in bed watching a TV that is attached to the wall in front of them.

"Hi County, can we go out? Galli needs some new clothes," she says. The Count and Lady look at each other then shrug.

"Sure, just be careful!" Timpani answers. We wave good-bye and leave their room, shutting the door behind us.

"Let's go!" Mimi says. She transforms into a human and she teleports us there.

"Wow, you can teleport and shape-shift!" I exclaim. She nods her head. I realize we're in a shopping mall. "Which store do we go to first?"

"How about this one!" She points at a store labeled "Max Rave". We go in, and an hour later I almost have enough clothes to do a fashion show. Not that I will... ever.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I ask, when we leave the store.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Her stomach growls. We both laugh and go to the food court to order. We both get Chinese food and find some where to sit.

"Thanks for paying for my clothes Mimi!" I smile. She finishes chewing the noodles in her mouth.

"No problem Galli! It's not every day I get to go shopping with another girl!" Mimi giggles. We finish our food and I take the trays of garbage to the trash. I put the tray on the platform above the can, and walk back to where we were sitting. I don't see Mimi any where.

"That dress is so cute!" I hear a sickeningly familiar voice gush. I turn my head towards the "Subway", and see Mimi with six other girls. That's when I realize who the other girls are, Lia, Celina, Michelle, Taylor, Sage and worst of all, "The Queen of Mean", Ashley.

"Well, well, well... Look who it is girls!" Ashley sneers. They all look at me like I have the Black Plague. Mimi walks over to me.

"Hiya, Galli! You know these girls?" she asks, clearly unaware of the fact that they are meaner than rabid beasts.

"Yeah, we all know her. Wish we never did though!" Ashley and the other girls cackle like witches. Mimi looks at them in horror.

"She obviously has no idea what make up is! Why else has she never used it to cover up that ugly face of her's?" Sage snickers. They all cackle again. I feel my eyes tear up.

"AW! Look, the little baby is gonna throw a tantrum! Just go cut yourself again!" Lia yells. I start to cry, and run off.

"Look at the stupid, worthless retard cry. I hope-" I don't hear the rest of Ashley's sentence, nor do I want to. What I do hear is Mimi yelling at them. I keep running, dodging the people. I finally find a part of the mall that has been completely deserted, and I hide. I sit down, and bring my legs to my chest. I bury my head into my knees and sob. Some time passes, I don't know how long, but I'm still crying.

"Galli? Is that you?" I look up, and see Dimentio staring at me. I gape at him, then remember he can teleport. Mimi must've went back to the castle and told everyone what happened.

"D-Dimentio?" I stutter. I start crying harder and bury my head into my arms.

"Galli, are you OK?" he asks softly. I stop crying enough to shake my head. Dimentio suddenly raises his voice. "What did those girls do?!" I shrink back and whimper. I hate it when people yell at me.

"...Th-they... they called me a stupid, worthless retard..." I whisper and look away. He's silent, and I wipe a tear that is running down my cheek.

"Your not worthless, stupid, or a retard..." he finally says. I look at him. "No matter what those horrible girls say." I wipe away more tears.

"... I'm sorry..." I smile slightly.

"Sorry? What for?" he asks. I shrug.

"For running off I guess..." I sniffle again. He shakes his head.

"Don't apologize. Those girls were horrible. Did they say anything else?" Dimentio asks, dead serious. I nod my head slowly.

"W-What are you going to do?" I ask, a little frightened. He sees that I'm scared, and softens his gaze.

"I can't really do anything... I wish I could though. You're my friend, and I refuse to let people hurt you." He hugs me, and I hug him back. Then he asks me something I really wish he hadn't, it makes me sick to my stomach.

"Have you really cut yourself?"

"No, those girls spread that rumor around. After that almost everyone made fun of me. They all called me ugly, and other cruel things," I whisper the last sentence. He lets go of me, but keeps his hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes.

"You are very pretty. I'm not saying that because I'm your friend, I really mean it. I will never make fun of you, I promise." He smiles gently. I suddenly break down sobbing and bury my head into my hands. I feel Dimentio pull me so my head is resting on his chest. Tears leak between my fingers, and onto his poncho.

"Don't cry, I promise I'll always be your friend. I'll always be here when you need me," Dimentio murmurs in my ear. I end up falling asleep because I'm exhausted from crying. But this time, I'm in a wonderful dream, filled with happiness...

Dimentio's POV

I hear a small snoring noise, and look down. Galli has fallen asleep. I smile and stroke her hair. Now that I know what she had to go through almost every day makes me feel awful. I hope she never has to see those girls again. I pick her up bridal style, and snap my fingers, teleporting us to her room in Castle Bleck. I lay her in the middle of her bed, move her night gown, and sit on the edge. She smiles slightly, but doesn't wake up. She must be having a nice dream.

"Guess I should tell everyone Galli's okay," I whisper. I look at Galli, then teleport to the meeting room. Everyone is present. Mimi is sitting down on her platform while looking at the ground, the Count is pacing back and forth, and everyone else is trying to cheer Mimi up. The Count looks up from his pacing long enough to see me.

"Dimentio did you find her, asked Count Blumiere." Everyone else turns their heads towards me. I nod my head.

"I found her. She was exhausted from her crying, so she's asleep." I smile at Mimi, who is trying to run to Galli's room. Nastasia is holding her back.

"Should we wake the lass up?" O'Chunks says in his Scottish accent.

"I can't believe she fell asleep at this time," Mr. L mutters while checking the clock on the wall. It reads "1:41".

"You were gone for a while, Dimentio. What happened?" the Lady asks.

"I asked her what the girls called her. She said, a stupid, worthless retard. Then I remembered, Mimi told us something that one girl said. So, I asked her if she ever cut. She said that the girls only spread a rumor around, then told me almost everyone bullied her, calling her ugly and such. I told her not to care what they said, and she started to cry again. She fell asleep, and I came here and laid her in bed." I look at the shocked faces of the inhabitants of Castle Bleck.

"How could they call her worthless?!" Timpani suddenly shrieks. We all stare at her. "She clearly has a purpose, otherwise she most likely wouldn't be here. In our eyes she is family, even if she has only been here for one day." We all nod our heads in agreement.

_Timpani is right! She is family!_ I think. I excuse myself from the meeting, and go back to Galli's room. I don't see her in bed.

"BOO!" some one yells as they tackle me. I let out a startled cry. "Got you Dimentio!" I realize it's Galli, and chuckle.

"Yes, you got me. Now could you get off me?" I smile. She giggles and gets up. I push myself off the floor. "Thank-you very much."

"Will you help me decorate my room?" Galli suddenly asks.

"Why, is black to boring?" I laugh slightly. She shrugs.

"Well, it's a little boring, but only because everything in this castle is black! I wanna paint my room," she giggles.

"What color?" I ask.

"Blue! I want light blue walls. And green carpet!" She spins around on one foot. I chuckle and snap my fingers, granting her request. She looks at me in awe, then jumps in the air. "Thank-you!"

"No need to thank me. I'm just helping out my sis-" I cut myself off. Galli looks at me funny.

"Sister? Am I really a sister to you?" She suddenly starts to spin, skip, bounce, and run around her room. "I have a brother! YAY!" She tackle hugs me, but not with enough force to knock me over.

"I have caught you! You must be my pet! Come on, to your cage, doggy!" she giggles.

"Bark, bark!" I play along, smiling. I can't believe anyone would try to hurt her. She's so kind, isn't that what should be looked for in people? She grabs my arm.

"No! Bad doggy! No barking back!" She pulls me to her bed. "Now sit, and stay." She has a giggling fit.

"You okay?" I whisper. She nods. The door suddenly opens and Mr. L and Mimi walk in. We stop playing and look at them.

"Uh, hi." Galli waves.

* * *

**AW! Look, sibling love! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think we need another Mr. L POV, so here we go! ;P**

Mr. L POV

"Uh, yeah, hi. I thought you were asleep." I point to Galli.

"Well, I woke up! And then I scared Dimentio, then he did his cool magic to make my room totally awesome!" She throws her arms in the air when she says awesome.

"Well, we just needed to tell you the Count and Lady went out for a little bit. Nastasia and O'Chunks went to buy some groceries..." I look at Galli's room.

"Wow, it looks like... the outdoors," Mimi says, unable to find a better way to describe it. Galli nods her head.

"It's supposed too! I'll paint some clouds here and there! Then trees over it, to make it seem more realistic!"she squeals. Dimentio smiles and snaps his fingers, making several buckets of paint and two paintbrushes appear. She gasps, still smiling, and starts to open the paint. She suddenly stops.

"Hey Dimentio, I think we're gonna need more paint brushes," she says. We all look at her, confused. "Well aren't you guys gonna paint too?" Dim smiles and makes more paintbrushes appear. I look at Mimi who looks at the carpet.

"Wait, what about the carpet?" she asks. Dimentio snaps his fingers once more, making the floor return to the original black tile it once was.

"Let's get painting!" Galli giggles. I smile, this kid's enthusiastic, that's for sure. Hard to imagine she was crying barely twenty minutes ago. We open a bucket of white paint and take a paintbrush. Next, we paint fluffy clouds, making it seem like we are creating all the clouds in all the worlds. It look realistic, just like the new kid wanted.

"Galli!" Dimentio suddenly yells. Mimi and I look at them. Galli has painted smiley faces on his mask. She tries to paint one on her own cheek but it turns into a blob. Dim laughs, and paints one for her. Galli then starts to spatter paint, and it makes the clouds look unique, like her.

"Be careful, don't want to get any on me dummies!" Mimi giggles. Galli pouts.

"I'm not a dummy," she mutters. I silently laugh, as she walks over and paints a blob on Mimi's right pigtail.

"GALLI!" Mimi shrieks. She splatter paints Galli, who splatter paints back. Next thing Dim and I know, we're in the middle of a paint cross-fire. We take cover behind Galli's bed.

"OW!" Galli suddenly yells.

"Oops! Sorry, it slipped out my hand," Mimi squeaks. We poke our head above the mattress, only to have our noses painted. The girls high-five each other. "You dummies fell for that one!"

"That was too easy," Galli laughs. Dimentio, who still has his paintbrush, paints another smiley face on Galli's forehead.

"There! A masterpiece!" Dim smiles. Mimi and I laugh.

"Yay! Another happy face!" Galli jumps on her bed. Dimentio laughs with us.

"I guess we should..." Dimentio trails off as he looks around the room. White paint is everywhere.

"Oops..." both girls say in unison. I laugh and point at Mimi. The others soon join.

"What?!" she yells.

"You're covered in paint. Look at your dress" I tell her. Mimi does.

"OH NO!" she shrieks. Galli shrugs.

"That's OK, it's the one Ashley said looked cute, remember?" Galli says. Mimi bursts out laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Mimi says in between her laughing. Galli laughs too. Me and Dimentio stare at them. After a minute or two, they start to calm down.

"S-Sorry. It was just too perfect," Galli laughs. "Better change and throw that dress away."

"OK! Be right back!" Mimi yells as she runs out the door.

"Better get the extra paint off before it dries..." Dim mutters. Galli and I nod our heads. Dimentio snaps his fingers again and the extra paint is gone.

"You don't have to keep doing that. You know that, right?" Galli wipes her paint covered hands on her shirt. Dimentio shrugs.

"Well, we should wait to paint the trees." he says.

"OK! Did Mimi bring my clothes back here?" Galli asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'll go get them," I answer and run out of the room. I go straight to the meeting room, which is where Mimi left them. I go to her platform and pick up the bags.

"Dang, she got a lot of clothes," I grumble, as I carry them back to Galli's room. "Hey, guys I'm back!" I walk into the room, but no one is in here. I walk back out and knock on Dimentio's door. He opens the door.

"Hey L. I told Galli to take a shower to wash the paint out of her hair," he explains.

"What do I do with the bags?" I ask.

"Leave them in my room. I told her to get dressed in here, because of the paint fumes," he replies.

"Makes sense..." I say, as I enter the room and put the bags on Dimentio's purple and yellow bed.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna need you two to get out now!" Galli exclaims. She's wrapped in a purple towel, it looks like a sleeveless dress. Her hair is dripping and tangled. "Sorry, this was the only one on the rack. Is it one bathroom for every two rooms?" We nod our heads exiting the room.

"Well bye..." I mutter as she shuts the door. I walk away.

**Galli's POV**

I pull out a white T-shirt, with a cat on it, and a pair of blue jeans from my bags. I put on my under garments, then the pants and shirt. Next, I dry my uneven hair. I look into Dimentio's mirror, and notice the white paint actually made my hair a teeny bit lighter. Maybe there was TOO much paint in it... oh well. I realize I didn't buy a brush.

"Dimentio, I don't have a brush!" I yell through the door.

"Don't worry!" he yells back. A brush appears in my hands.

"Thank-you!" I call back. I start to brush my hair but the brush gets stuck. I try to pull it out. "Ow!"

"What happened? Are you OK?", Dimentio asks.

"Yes! The brush got stuck in my hair and I ca- oh wait never mind I just did!" I laugh and continue to brush. "I'm OK now!" When my hair is finally untangled I put the brush in one of my bags. I open the door and no one is in the hallway.

"Hm..." I walk out of the doorway, but still don't see any one. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder and someone's breath on my neck. I spin around, but no one is behind me. I feel someone tap my shoulder again. I spin around again, but still no one. I try to stay calm.

"D-Dimentio?" I stutter. I see him float down the hallway towards me. I feel the tapping again, and I whimper. When Dimentio gets to me, I feel the tapping again. I rush to Dimentio, but when I throw my arms around him he turns into smoke. I whimper again. The tapping happens once more and this time I hear a faint laugh of a child.

"Boo..." I hear whispered into my ear. I whip around, with my arm out stretched, but I don't hit anything. Smoke starts to fill the hallway. When I turn around again, I see a creature so horrible I almost peed my pants. It had large pitch black eyes, with a red spot in the middle. It has the face of a zombie, eight metal spider legs, and fangs, with blood dripping from them. It has claws that look like they could be seven inches long. The creature opens it's mouth and starts to get taller. I am paralyzed, no matter how much I wanted to run for my dear life.

"IIIIII'M... GOOOIING... TOOOO... GEEEET... YOOUU..." it moans. I scream and start to cry. The creature has no desire to stop. It spreads it's mouth into a smile that literally almost split it's face in two, and grabs me, somehow not cutting into my skin.

"NO! NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY! SOME ONE! SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" I shriek. "HELP! HELP! SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY! DIMENTIO! MIMI! MR. L! ANYONE!" The creature lets out a horrible laugh, and starts to drag me. That's when I see something glow on the wall, behind the thing.

"NO! HELP! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! DIMENTIO! WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY! PLEASE! I DON'T!" I wail. It starts to pull me to the glowing thing. "HELP ME, DIMENTIO!" It drags me through and I scream. That's when I realize I'm in my room. I hear laughing and look up to see the monster change into Mimi. Mr. L walks in, also laughing. I let out a soft sound, unable to speak. How could they think that's funny!?

"You guys! That was awful! How could you be laughing?!" Dimentio yells at them, while teleporting in. "I can't believe you talked me into that! How could I do that to her?!" I let out another sound, and tremble in fear.

"Come on Dimmy! You know it was funny!" Mimi giggles.

"Don't be so uptight, man!" Mr. L laughs. I look at them in horror.

"You almost gave her a heart attack! I don't care if it's initiation, I'm never doing it again!" he screams at them. I just stay quiet, and tremble. They stop laughing, and stare at him.

"What? But we can't do it without you!" Mimi squeals.

"I can't believe you'd say that! Where's the old Dim?" Mr. L grumbles. Dimentio is in his face in an instant.

"'Where's the old Dim?' Buried in the trash, that's where! I'm never going to be like that ever again!" He snaps his fingers and teleport them away. I let out another sound and continue to tremble in fear. What do they mean 'Old Dimentio'? Dimentio instantly turns and tries to comfort me. I shrink back and whimper.

"H-h-how c-could y-you d-do that t-to me?!" I stutter very badly. Dimentio floats down and looks at the ground.

"I-I... I don't know... It's initiation, for all the new people in the castle, to test their bravery. I didn't want to do it to you. I don't know how they talked me into it. We were only supposed to give you a little scare, nothing like what just happened," he mutters. I let a sob wrack my body, causing Dimentio to snap his head up.

"H-how is that any better? I get scared so easily. It's a miracle I'm not having a heart attack and _DIEING_ right now!" I spit. Tears stream down my face and on to the floor making an audible _pit pat_ noise.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know," he protests. I bawl my hands into fists, bring them to my face, and let my sobs take control. Dimentio hugs me, despite my outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I whisper. "I was so scared. I thought Mimi was a real monster, and that I was going to be taken away somewhere or killed or-" Dimentio cuts me off.

"I promise I won't let that happen. And you have every right to yell at me, I helped scare you. I don't know what I was thinking," he mutters. I keep crying. "I'm so so so so sorry!" Another sob wracks my body, and Dimentio hugs me tighter. I keep trembling and he strokes my hair. I guess it's become a way to calm me down, being hugged and having my hair stroked, makes sense though.

"D-do you think they'll d-do it again?" I mumble. Dimentio shakes his head.

"No. If they do try it though, they'll have to deal with me! We're brother and sister, remember? I'll always be here to help you," he whispers in my ear. I smile slightly, though I'm still crying and trembling. He smiles too though there is sadness in his mask's miss-matched eyes. He must still feel guilty. The door opens, and Mimi comes in. Dimentio glares at her.

"Galli... I'm sorry. Dimmy's right, we did take that to far. Are you okay?" she murmurs, as she shuts the door behind her. I'm still trembling, and can't answer. Dimentio answers for me, though I wish he didn't.

"No! She's not all right! She was terrified! She thought you were going to kill her!" he shouts. Mimi takes a step back.

"Dimentio, please don't yell at her, it won't solve anything," I whisper, barely able to hear myself. Dimentio looks at me, and calms down a bit.

"Okay," he mumbles. I sigh with relief.

"You two have grown close," Mimi remarks. "Like siblings, ya know. Kinda like everyone else in the castle. Looks like Mr. L isn't your best friend now Dimentio. I guess that makes him your second best friend..." I look at Dimentio, who looks at me. Our eyes say the same thing.

"We already know that we're close."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R! **

* * *

_Dimentio's POV_

"Hey, Galli, do you like cats?" Mimi asks suddenly.

"I love cats!" Galli says while letting go of me. I do the same.

"Me too!" she squeals and bounces up to us. Galli perks up a bit and stops trembling.

"Hey, can we go to a cat rescue shelter? I know one, it's called "Cat Palace". It's a no-kill shelter back from where I'm from. But that's also where those idiots are..." she mutters the last sentence. Mimi nods her head.

"Don't worry. If those dummies come and be meanies, then I'll turn into that scary monster, the one I used to scare you, and scare them!" Mimi replies. The color from Galli's face drains away.

"Oh, please don't. That thing scared the fudge out of me," she says, but Mimi ignores her. In puff of smoke, Mimi is now the horrid monster. Galli whimpers and shrinks back, right into my arms. I hug her. Mimi starts to make groaning noises, that make even me slightly scared.

"OK Mimi, I think you made your point." I hiss. Mimi instantly turns back to normal. Galli is still whimpering and is shaking slightly.

"Oh, Galli! I'm sorry! I didn't think that would scare you as bad," she says, guilt swimming in her eyes.

"I-It's O-OK... I j-just get s-scared easily, that's a-all," Galli stutters. I hug her tighter.

"Um... I'll just go..." And with that, Mimi is gone. Galli sighs.

"I guess that means we aren't going to Cat Palace..." she mutters. I smile slightly.

"You know I'll take you there, right?" I ask her. Her eyes go wide.

"Really!? Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she squeals, all traces of fear gone. I chuckle slightly.

"OK. But we can only stay an hour or so, got that," I say, realizing I sound like a parent. She nods her head.

"Okay." Galli smiles. I snap my fingers and I look like a human, similar to Galli. I have on black pants and a purple shirt. "Wow! You can shape-shift too?!"

"It's not really shape-shifting, I'll only look human to those we see once we get to your world. I will look like I normally do, to you, once we get there." I tell her. Galli nods her head in understanding. I snap my fingers again, and we are in front of the cat shelter.

"If any one asks, we're siblings and your name is just Dim." Galli pushes open the door and steps into the large building, with me slightly behind. No one is at the front desk, which I assume is for adopting. Galli goes straight for a door in the back of the room. She opens the door and I follow her through. Cats are every where. Galli goes straight for a large pen near the end of the larger room, while I stay where I am. She looks at the gate, then opens it. She steps through and closes it behind her. I finally move to the same pen, and when I look through the fence, I see Galli playing with a black kitten.

She looks sad. Not like when I found her at the mall, but like she just lost a friend. That's when I notice paper taped to the gate. It's telling which cats are available for adoption and which are going to a new home soon. The cat Galli's playing with is going to leave soon.

"This is Gigi. She was my cat for a little while, but she scratched up my mom's expensive couch. She got really mad, and said Gigi had to go. It was my mom's fault she scratched the couch, though," she says, without looking up. I open the gate, go through it, then shut it behind me. I sit down beside Galli, who looks at me.

"I was hoping to adopt her again, she's such a sweet heart, but... I can't. Oh, all I've ever done since I got to the castle is cry. I should be happy, I don't know why I keep crying over dumb things..." her voice trails off.

"Well, you've only cried four times since you came. And I don't count the time when Mimi and L scared you, so really it's three times." I put a hand on her shoulder. She looks back to Gigi, and pets the the cat's head. A pure white kitten with blue eyes pads up to me, and puts a paw on my knee. Galli looks at it and gasps.

"Is it... deaf?!" she asks, her eyes wide. I look at her confused.

"What would make you think that?", I ask her. She reaches out to pet the white cat.

"Pure white cats with blue eyes are normally deaf. Something happens to their ears. I'm not sure what exactly, but something happens that makes them deaf." She pets the kitten's head, and it licks her hand. She giggles. "That tickles, silly kitty!" I smile.

"How would we find out?" I ask, while petting the kitten's back.

"Find out about what?" a voice says. Galli and I turn are heads around. A tall, slightly chubby woman with short, curly red hair and green eyes is standing behind us. She's wearing a periwinkle colored T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, we were wondering if this kitten was deaf. Is it?" I inquire. The woman shakes her head.

"Nope, that kitten actually has the best hearing out of all the cats in this shelter. Now my question, how did you get in? We're closed for the day," the woman replies. Galli and I look at each other, then back to the woman.

"The door was unlocked, and there wasn't anything saying the shelter was closed. We're sorry, we'll leave if you want us to," Galli spews out at ninety miles per hour, all the while blushing as red as a fire truck and twiddling her thumbs. The woman laughs. Her laugh is loud, but it makes me feel strangely happy.

"Oh no, you don't have to leave. I'm having a hard time getting the cats back into their pens because, believe it or not, I'm expecting a baby. Would it be a bother if you stayed to help me?" she asks.

"Can we Dim?" Galli asks me.

"Sure!" I smile. The white kitten and Gigi meow in delight. We all laugh.

"That kitten is Snowfur. I think that name suits her don't you think?" the woman asks.

"Snowfur... It's a wonderful name..." Galli pets the little cat, who is now in her lap. Gigi climbs onto my lap, and dabs a paw at my nose. Her black fur tickles my nose and I sneeze. Gigi jumps out of my lap. The woman and Galli laugh.

"Well, let's get started," the woman says, while opening the gate. Galli and I walk out of the pen, Gigi and Snowfur follow. They meow, as if to say, "Let us come too!"

"Alright, just stay out of trouble!" the woman laughs. A brown cat rushes past us, while a gray one pads calmly up to Gigi. They seem to have a conversation. Galli gently grabs an orange tabby trying to climb up one of the enclosure's fence. The cat lets go of the cage and curls up in her arms.

"Your friend there is good with cats. She should volunteer here!" the woman remarks. I smile and nod.

"Where is this cat's pen?" Galli asks. The woman leads her to the pen, and Galli gently puts the cat on the floor. She exits the pen and runs over to another cat. I pick up the gray cat that was "talking" with Gigi, and walk away to find it's pen.

_Galli's POV  
_

I watch Dimentio walk away with the gray cat, then turn my attention to the black kitten in front of me. It's trembling and mewling quietly.

"Ssh... it's OK. I won't hurt you..." I whisper. I reach out to pet it's head, but it shrinks back. "Come on... I'm not going to hurt you..." The woman comes up behind me.

"That's Crow. He's really shy around new people," she explains. She gets a little closer to him. "Try to pick him up now. He trusts me, and when I'm around he lets people hold him." I reach out to pet him and this time he doesn't shy away. I gently scoop him up in my arms and stand up. The woman leads me to Crow's pen and I put him in it gently. Dimentio walks up to us holding Snowfur.

"Now that your brother is here, I'm sure you'd like to know my name.", the woman says. Dimentio and I nod our heads. "My name is Periwinkle. Peri for short. What are your names?"

"I'm Galli!" I chirp.

"My name is Dim," Dimentio replies.

"Well it looks like we all have unique names!" the woman laughs. I laugh along, Dimentio just smiles. "We should hurry, it's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry." My eyes go wide.

"Hurry! Hurry!" I yell, and start to pick up another cat. Dimentio puts Snowfur and Gigi back in their pen, then picks up a near by gray tabby. Peri leads us to each cat's enclosure. After ten minutes, there are only two cats left.

"If you find the calico, don't pick her up. She's rather hostile," Peri tells us. Dimentio and I nod our heads and split up to find the cats. Guess who I find; The calico.

"I can do this! I'm great with cats. They may shy away, but never attack me." I mutter as I take small baby steps. I whisper soothing words. I slowly crouch down, and hold out my hand. The cat hisses then, with god-speed, bites me.

"AH!" I scream, as the cat bounds away. Dimentio runs over to me.

"What happened?!" he asks as he examines my hand.

"I did something really stupid. I tried to get the calico out of hiding, and it bit me." I flinch when I see blood drip off my fingers, and I look away. Peri walks as fast as she can to us. Guilt flashes in her eyes.

"Oh dear, this is my fault! I shouldn't have asked you to help!" she says. I shake my head.

"No, it's my fault. I should've listened to your warning." I reply. Peri sighs, then walks to the front desk's door.

"I'll get the First Aid kit." She opens the door and goes through it.

"Why would you do that?!" Dimentio suddenly yells at me. I look at my hand.

"I thought it wouldn't attack me..." I mutter. Peri comes back with the First Aid kit. She stops beside me and crouches down slowly.

"Here we are." she says, while taking out bandages, cotton balls, and disinfectant. She takes a cotton ball and soaks it in the disinfectant. "This is going to sting a lot, but it'll make sure there will be no infection." Dimentio takes my good hand, Peri takes my other and rubs it with the cotton ball. I tense up and make a slight squeak sound. Peri wraps the wound in the bandages.

"Thank-you!" I smile. Peri nods her head.

"You'd better go. It's late now," she informs us. Dimentio and I nod our heads and walk to the front of the building. "Come back any time!" We say our good byes, then walk down the street.

"Why don't I just teleport us now?" Dimentio asks.

"Because, we're in a big city. We need to get somewhere where people won't see it," I respond looking around. There's no where to hide. "Maybe in that alley way? Nah, that will end up killing us."

"Wha-" Dimentio starts, but I cut him off.

"City logic. Gangs hang out in alleys, gangs can kill people. Conclusion; Stay away from alleys," I state. Dimentio slowly nods his.

"Right... so what now?" he asks. I keep walking.

"We just need to keep going until there are no people. Look there's a couple. And over there is a mom an-" I stop, and realize who they are. It's my foster mom and dad. "Well, alley way here we come."

"What?!" Dimentio exclaims, as I pull him into a near-by alley. I let go of his hand and turn around to look at him.

"Okay, no one is here. Now we can go home." I rub my eyes. Dimentio shakes his head slightly.

"I thought you said to avoid alley ways." he says. It's now completely dark.

"I know, but I don't see anyone here. Please, can we go home now? I saw those girls," I reply, half lying. I did see people that hate me, but not those bullies.

"Okay," he says. I smile and grab his hand again. He snaps his fingers and we are in my room. I let go of Dimentio's hand and rush to my bed.

"WHEE!" I squeal when I belly-flop onto it. Dimentio chuckles slightly.

"We need to tell the Count and Lady where we were, remember," he says. I nod my head and get off my bed. I hurry to the door, and when I open it, Nastasia, Timpani, and Blumiere are in the hallway. They all stare at me and Dimentio.

"Uh, where were you?!" Nastasia yells. I shrink back.

"We went to a cat shelter, and lost track of time..." I whisper.

"We were worried sick when Mr. L came and told us you two weren't in the castle!" Timpani is trying to stay calm. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"No..." I mutter. Dimentio comes to my defense.

"It's my fault. I should've told you where we were going first," he says. I nod my head.

"We were helping this woman. Some cats got out of there pens, she couldn't get them because she was pregnant. We couldn't say no, she needed help," I added. They all look at each other.

"We'll let it slide this time, but only because you were helping that woman, said Count Blumiere."

"If it happens one more time you'll be, uh, punished, 'K," Nastasia says. We nod our heads. The threesome depart for their own rooms to get some sleep. I drop to my knees.

"That was close," I mutter. Dimentio nods in agreement.

"Maybe we shouldn't go there again for a while..." he murmurs. I nod my head slightly.

"I'm tired..." I mumble, and curl up in the doorway. "I don't wanna move..."

"You're going to move. You don't want O'Chunks to step on you, you'd be a pancake." He smiles. Dimentio floats to my bed, pulls the covers back, then floats back to me and picks me up bridal-style. He carries me to my large bed, lays me gently on it and tucks me in. He floats over to my door, shuts it, then floats back. He sits on my bed and strokes my hair a little. I'm tired, but I can't fall asleep. Dimentio notices this, and looks at the door before singing softly.

For some one like him, you'd expect that he'd be bad at singing, but he's actually pretty good. I sing along and he blushes. I don't know what he's singing; it sounds like an ancient, forgotten lullaby, but some how I'm able to get the words right. I close my eyes, and just as I'm drifting into slumber, Dimentio lightly kisses my forehead.

"Good night, sis..." he whispers and teleports to his own room. I smile and let my sleepiness take over.

* * *

**AW! More sibling love! Who knew Dimentio could sing?! ;D I also got Snowfur's name from this book series called Warriors by Erin Hunter. The mom I was talking about when I was telling Dimmy about Gigi is my foster-mom.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, people who actually read this story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had, what we writers like to call, "Writer's Block" over at my house. I gave him cookies and milk and we celebrated Christmas together and no... just no. I finally managed to kick his butt out and I'm back with a... strange sort of chapter chapter, but don't let that stop you. **

**This is also the longest chapter of this Fanfic so far. *claps stupidly* Yay~! I'm hoping to aim for 11 chappies and updates are going to be random now. Uh... I think my brother let "Writer's Block" in again... D': HE HAS A SWORD! WHAT THE FUDGE BRO!? Bye, I need to run away now.  
**

* * *

Mr. L's POV

"Mr. L, could you, uh, check on Galli? I don't think she's, um, awake yet and I need you to wake her up, 'K," Nastasia tells me. I sigh and get up from the couch. I turn off the TV and walk to the new kid's room.

"La da da da da. Da da da da da," I hear Galli sing as I approach her door. She's really good, this girl is turning into a Mary-sue! I knock on the door and she stops. Galli opens it a minute later, with a pair of pants and shirt, rolled into a ball, in her arms. She is also blushing.

"Hi, move!" she says, and hurries to the bathroom across the hall. She slams the door shut, with a loud BANG, then locks it, with an audible CLICK. Dimentio comes out of his room, sleepy-eyed.

"What in all the worlds is going on out here?" he grumbles. "I was having a pleasant dream, something that hasn't happened for months." We hear the shower start.

"That should answer your question," I say, then start walking back to the living room. Before I can get a few feet away from Dimentio, Mimi bounces up to us.

"Hiya, Mr. L! Is Galli awake yet?" she asks.

"She's taking a shower right now," I reply.

"OK!" Mimi teleports away.

"Wow. That has to be the shortest conversation I've ever had with Mimi," I state.

"Most of the other times she's talked to you was about taking her diary," Dimentio chuckles.

"True," I agree.

"She has a diary?" a voice asks. We turn around. Galli is standing behind us; hair completely brushed and dressed in the pants and T-shirt from before. The shirt is dark blue, with "Random is my middle name!" written in white on it.

"Yes, we used to take it all the time. But not anymore." Dim says.

"Oh. What should we do today?" Galli chirps.

"I'm just going to watch TV," I mutter.

"What are ya gonna watch?" Galli inquires.

"I dunno. What ever is on I guess." I turn and start walking to the living room.

"What are we gonna do, Dimentio?" I hear Galli ask.

"We could finish painting you room." he replies. Soon, I'm too far away to hear them any longer. When I get to the living room, I sit on the couch and start flicking through the channels. I don't find anything good.

"Is Galli out of the shower yet?" Mimi suddenly teleports next to me.

"Yeah. I think she and Dim are painting her room," I respond. As soon as I finish saying 'room' Mimi is gone. "Well, that's now my shortest conversation with Mimi."

"MIMI!" Dimentio suddenly yells. I get up and walk back to where I left the duo. Galli and Mimi are missing.

"L, did Mimi tell you where they were going?" he asks.

"No. Why?" I look at him funny.

"I was hoping you'd know. She said something about some one named Toadette and a race. She never told us where she was going with Galli before she took her," he exclaims.

"Wait. Race? There's a channel for the Mario Kart Double Dash races on TV. Maybe..." my eyes go wide. "Oh no. Those races can be dangerous!"

"What was she thinking?" His eyes go wide also.

"Maybe she's on TV now. Let's go check." We rush to the living room. I change the channel to DD Races and sure enough, Galli and a pink Toad girl are waiting for the race to start. Galli ties her uneven hair up in a pony-tail. Dimentio gasps as Mimi wishes Galli good luck. They get into a blue and pink car, Galli driving and the Toad girl on the item shooting platform on the back of the car, then take their places at the starting line. The track is Luigi Circuit on 150cc. A Lakitu floats in front of all the racers and starts the count down.

"3... 2... 1..." Galli mouths. She suddenly yells as all the Lakitu's lights go green, "GO!" She stomps on the petal and the car moves forward with the other racers. Galli's pony tail and the Toad girl's pigtails flap wildly behind them. They drive over a rainbow boost panel and focus on dodging the others. They soon hit an item block. A red Koopa shell appears in the Toad girl's hand. She throws it and it hits Wario and Waluigi. They narrowly miss the Chain Chomp that darts forward, only to be stopped by it's chain. Galli speeds up and drifts onto more rainbow panels.

Yellow sparks appear on the back tires of their kart and are soon replaced by orange, then blue sparks. The kart hits another item block. This time a banana peal appears in the Toad's hand. She throws it back, just in time to hit a red shell that was chasing them down. Their kart straightens out and preforms a small speed boost. They drive over another rainbow boost and pass Donkey and Diddy Kong. They're now in first place.

"You'd think she's been doing this for years," I say in awe. Galli drives their kart into a double item block. Galli has a green Koopa shell in her right hand, while her left is still on the steering wheel. The Toad has another banana peel. She throws it back, and hits the Kong's front tires. The duo switch places, so Galli is on the platform. Princess Peach and Daisy pass them. Galli throws the shell and misses the two princesses. The Toad girl drifts until blue sparks appear and preforms a speed boost. The green shell bounces off a wall, and crashes into their kart.

"Woah!" Galli yells. Now they're in fourth place. They get their kart moving again and drive over the starting line, onto the rainbow pannel. They drive into another item block, this time getting a Special Item. It's a Bomb-omb. Galli throws it forward, and it explodes. Mario and Luigi get shoved into the explosion by Bowser and Bowser Jr. The Toad girl drifts again, but doesn't take the multiple rainbow boosts. The kart goes through another item block. Galli now has a red shell in hand. She throws it forward and it hits Bowser and Jr. The duo switch places again. Galli drives the kart over a rainbow panel and gets closer to the princesses.

Mimi's at the front of the crowds waving wildly to Galli and the Toad girl. The kart goes through yet another item block again, another red shell appears. The Toad throws it and it hits the princesses. Galli speeds up again and crosses the finish line. They are in first place again and on their last lap. They drive around the track once more. The Kongs try to pass them, but a red shell from Wario and Waluigi stop them. I start to cheer even though I know they can't hear me. They slip on a banana peel but quickly get back to normal speed before the Wario Bros. can take advantage of it. The duo drive over the finish line and end the race.

After everyone has crossed the finish line the results are: Galli and Toadette in first, the Wario Bros. in second, Bowser and Jr. in third, the princesses in fourth, the Mario Bros. in fifth, Donkey and Diddy Kong in sixth, Birdo and Yoshi in seventh, Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa in eighth.

"Way to go!" I fist-pump.

"Amazing!" Dimentio twirls in mid-air and claps.

"What's amazing?" a voice asks. We turn around; the Lady and Count are behind us. Dimentio and I look at each other, then hang our heads and step out of the way so they can see the TV. They see Galli and gasp.

"Did she win, asks Count Blumiere." We nod.

"That's wonderful!" Timpani exclaims. We look up. They must not know how dangerous these races can be, I intend to keep it like that.

"I can't believe she won!", I say.

"Me neither!" Dim smiles. The interveiwer, Toadly Mush, talks to Galli.

"Have you ever raced before? You're such a natural," the Toad man asks.

"No. But thank you!" she replies, blushing.

"Why did you decide to suddenly fill in for Toad?"

"Well, my friend, Mimi, said Toadette would get disqualified if Toad wasn't here to race with her. I didn't want that to happen, so here I am!" Toadly nods his head.

"Will you keep racing after Toad gets over his case of the Mushroom Flu?"

"I might. It was a lot of fun."

"Now, one final question. How will you deal with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario, and Waluigi? They're sore losers you know."

"Oh, um..." Bowser pushes the Toad out of the way. Waluigi and Wario follow him.

"Don't think you're so tough. That's only the first race of the All Cup Tour. You have fifteen to more to go if you want to win," Wario glares at Galli.

"And you're not going to win again, because that was just beginners luck," Bowser laughs. Waluigi pushes her into a nearby mud puddle and then stomps off. We all gasp. Wario throws a hand full of dirt at her and follows Waluigi. Bowser goes off in his own direction. Toadette, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy rush over to help her.

"That was low, even for them!" I growl. Dimentio reaches for the TV remote and turns up the volume so we can hear what Galli says next.

"Fifteen races," she whispers. Toadette nods her head. Galli suddenly shouts, "Fifteen chances to prove to them it wasn't beginner's luck!" I smirk; Those guys are going down.

"Have you told them about us coming back?" Dimentio suddenly asks.

"Yes, that's why we went out yesterday," Timpani replies. Dimentio snaps his fingers, teleporting both of us to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario looks up from wiping some mud off of Galli's face. He tries not to flinch when he sees Dimentio.

"Hi. Did you see us win?" Galli asks us, smiling wider than ever.

"Yeah, I thought you were amazing. I also saw those jerks push you into the mud," I reply. Galli frowns.

"Oh, you saw that?" she whispers.

"Yes, but don't worry about them. They're in for a surprise when you beat them again!" Dimentio smiles.

"You have to try hard to beat us too. We're not going easy on ya 'cause of what just happened," Daisy says. Galli nods and gets up. Daisy holds out a hand, palm facing the ground. Luigi, Mario, Peach and Toadette each put a hand on top of Daisy's. Galli does the same.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Determination floods her eyes.

"The next race is Baby Park. It'll be held in a week, don't miss it," Peach smiles. They all let their hands fall to their sides.

"Trust me, I won't," Galli smirks.

"There's Mimi." Dimentio points to the green girl running up to us. She goes right up to Galli.

"Galli! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" she shrieks. Galli laughs.

"Yeah, I'm OK, Mimi," she wipes the mud off her arms.

"Ick! You need new clothes. I know! Let's go to Coconut Mall!" Mimi starts pulling Galli in the direction of the newly built mall.

"But, I already have enough clothes back at the castle," Galli protests.

"SO?! You can never have enough clothes!" Toadette joins in pulling.

"We'll pick out a really pretty dress! I know, we'll make it look like the princesses' dresses," Mimi squeals.

"What?! NO!" Peach and Daisy laugh then join in too. Soon, they're dragging Galli away rather fast. She's still yelling, "NO". I laugh.

"That was... odd," Dimentio mutters. Mario and Luigi nod their heads. We watch the girls until they disappear.

Galli's POV

"Well, here we are!" Peach says. They stop dragging me so I can look up. I do, but I don't see a mall. I see a marble castle.

"That's not a mall," I state.

"Well, you're all icky. You need to get washed up first!" Toadette smiles. I sigh and stand up. The other girls lead me into the castle, down a long hallway, and into an extremely large bathroom that has many items that I think should be in a spa house instead of here. The bath tub looks like the one Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" used in Prince Eric's castle the first day she becomes human.

"Take all the time you like. I'll have my royal tailor sew your dress," Peach leaves.

"Aw! I though we were gonna go shopping!" Mimi and Toadette whine, following Peach out. Daisy gives me a "How do you deal with those two" look, then leaves also. My right eye twitches and I face palm. I walk over to the large bath tub and turn on warm water. I decide to add some bubble-bath, too. Might as well pamper myself before I get tortured by wearing the dress. I shut off the water, put my mud soaked clothes and shoes in the sink, and get in.

"I guess this is nice..." I mutter. I hear a knock. "Who is it?!"

"One of the Toad servants. I've brought you a bathrobe and some undergarments," a female voice replies. I sweat-drop. You'd think we've just discovered I'm Peach's or Daisy's sister, or cousin, or whatever, and I'm getting a royal treatment. I'm gonna end up with a pedicure that would've cost hundreds of dollars at this rate.

"OK. Thank-you!" I sink down further into the water. The Toad quickly opens the door, and puts the robe on a towel rack. She takes my muddy clothes out of the sink, leaves the undergarments on the counter, and leaves, shutting the door behind her. I sigh, then start washing my hair. I sing a little song as I do so.

"La da da da da. Da da da da. La da da da da." I bring my head under the water to rinse the soap out of my hair. I hear another knock and my head surfaces. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Me," Dimentio's voice says. "I just wanted to know if you're alright."

"Yeah. I'm okay.", I reply.

"I'll... just go now.", he says. It gets quite and I know he has left. I clear my face of any remaining filth, before getting out and putting on a towel. I pick up a brush and brush my hair. After I'm done with that, I put on the undergarments and put the robe on over. I hang up my towel, unplug the tub, and leave the bathroom. I look around, not sure where to go now.

"Hello?" I shout. A Toad servant comes to my aid, and shows me to the room the princesses, Toadette, and Mimi are in. I thank the Toad and enter the room. What I see are Mimi, Toadette, and Peach trying to decide what to add to "my" dress, but not the dress itself. Daisy is standing on front of the torture device so I can't see it.

"How about lace?"

"Nah. What about beads?"

"No way. It's perfect the way it is."

"No it isn't. It needs something more."

"I still think it needs lace."

"Well, I think it needs a gem! It is supposed to look like your dresses. Your dresses don't have lace or beads."

"Yeah, that'll do it! It needs to be yellow, though."

"Oh, hiya Galli!" Mimi finally notices me. The rest of the girls look at me. The tailor puts a medium sized, yellow gem on the dress that I still can't see. Daisy is still blocking the way. When the tailor walks out of the room, Daisy steps out of the way, smiling. The dress looks like an exact replica of the princesses', only purple, instead of orange or pink. It's pretty, like theirs, but I don't think this is my kind of thing. All dresses and skirts aren't my kind of thing!

"Do you like it?" Toadtte asks. I plaster a fake smile on my face -which is something I'm extremely good at- and nod, to be nice and not disappoint them.

"Yes, it's very pretty," I say, still fake smiling. They all squeal and give it to me.

"Go try it on!" Peach shouts. Daisy gives me a pair of yellow high heels, then pushes me into the dressing room. I take off my robe and put the dress on. It fits and so do the shoes; I was hoping they wouldn't. I come out, hair slightly frizzed. They all squeal again.

"Let's get your hair done, too!" Mimi says. My mind is now blown from all this girlyness.

"Th-That's okay. You've done so much already!" I shake my head. They pay no attention and pull me out of the room. I have to hold my dress up so I don't trip, as we go down another hall. We go into another room and the girls bring me to a seat. After I sit, they all have hair spray, scissors, and brushes in hand.

"What the...?" I think. They start attacking my head with the "hair care" supplies. When they finish, there is a cloud of hair spray around my face. I have a coughing fit while the princesses and Toadette leave the room. When the spray cloud is gone I gape at the mirror. My hair is a whole lot more complex then what it started out as. But at least it's even now... At least I think it is. Mimi bounces up to me with a bottle of vanilla perfume.

"Mimi... what is that for?" I ask, stupidly. She sprays me with the perfume then runs out the door. "Please, don't put make-up on me, too!"

* * *

**NO, NOT THE MAKE-UP! Please R&R... or else "Writer's Block" will come after you!  
**

**Writer's Block: *evil laugh* I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH TWILIGHT! *evil laugh again*  
**

**O.o' Better yet, just run for your life! *screams and runs away*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! I'm finally updating! *claps stupidly* Lots of fluffiness in this chappie. And yes, the reaction in this story to make-up is my reaction in real life. It's also got Boo Woods in it! :D The next chapter will be coming soon, it's got my B-day. Enjoy and PLEASE R&R! Ciao~ XD  
**

* * *

Dimentio's POV

"You guys! No make-up!" Galli yells. I can hear her all the way outside. "Stop it! No! NO MAKE-UP! CUT IT OUT!"

"What is going on?" I mutter, before teleporting myself into Peach's Castle. Galli runs passed me, with Mimi and Toadette following. I notice the pig-tailed girls have tubes of what look to be lipstick and mascara. Galli doubles back. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she runs behind me.

"HELP! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" she screams. I chuckle and teleport us back to Castle Bleck, in my room. I put a hand on her head, trying not to mess up her curled hair. It's been put into a pony-tail, with her bangs framing her face. Galli looks up at me.

"Oh, hi Dimmy!" Her eyes widen. "I mean, Dimentio. I guess I was with Mimi too long." She laughs, and so do I.

"That would explain everything," I say, gesturing to her dress, hair, and half done makeup. Galli puts a hand on her face, but quickly pulls it back.

"Oh shoot!" Her hand is covered in blush. I laugh. "It's not funny! This stuff is poison to me! I need to get it off, NOW!" I laugh harder.

"I-I'm sorry! I just thought every girl liked make-up."

"Not me! I think make-up is stupid and pointless!" Galli huffs, then pretends to melt. I laugh again.

"I doubt make-up would make you melt, Galli." She stands up straight, then sticks her tongue out at me.

"It could! Who knows what people put in that stuff!" she says. I roll my eyes. "I'm gonna go wash it off real quick." She hurries to the bathroom across the hall. I sit on my bed, then lay down. Galli comes back shortly, make-up mostly gone. A few spots on her face has a little blush still on it. She climbs onto my bed then lays down, a few inches away from me. She looks over at me.

"So, what should we do now?" she asks.

"I'm not sure actually," I reply. Her head turns back so she's staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, both of our stomachs growls.

"Oh yeah... We never ate anything after lunch yesterday, did we? I guess we should go get something to eat," she says. I nod, then sit up. "Let's go!" She gets off my bed and runs out of my room. I smile and follow her. Galli suddenly trips and falls. I quickly float to her and kneel down.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She looks up at me and nods.

"Yeah, stupid heels slipped out from underneath me. It could've been worse, though." She smiles.

"How?" I ask.

"I could've fallen on the beach and have gotten sand in my mouth," she replies, while sitting up.

"That would have been worse," I agree. Galli looks around.

"Um... Did we leave Mr. L in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"He went with Mario and Luigi to Luigi's mansion in Boo Woods."

"Boo? What's a Boo?"

"I forgot, you're not from here. A Boo is a kind of ghost." Galli instantly pales over.

"G-Ghost? A-Are y-you s-sure they're s-safe, then?!" she stutters. I chuckle; Galli can be scared of such little things.

"Don't worry. They're perfectly fine. Let's get something to eat, then I'll take you to see the mansion. If you want, that is," I help her stand up. She reluctantly nods her head.

"I-I guess that will be okay..." she says, nervously. We walk, (well, I floated) to the kitchen, this time without Galli tripping.

"What do you want?" I float towards the counter.

"Um... what do you have?" she asks, while sitting in a near-by chair that Mr. L must've left in here earlier. I go through the cupboards.

"Well, I could make us some soup" I turn back around. Galli isn't in her chair. I hear the refrigerator open, followed by the sound of a can being pulled out of it. I look over to see Galli with a can of Shroom-Shake. "Those don't taste very good." She turns to looks at me.

"If they do, then why are there a whole bunch in here?" she asks, while opening the can.

"Everyone else likes them. I have no clue why, but they do. To me, they taste horrible." Galli shrugs and takes a sip. Her eyes widen and she spits it out onto the floor.

"EW! How could anyone like this stuff?!" she exclaims, while putting the can back. I try my best not to laugh, again. My reaction had been much more... "passive".

"I told you they taste terrible," I say, still biting back laughter. Galli hurries to the counter and picks up the towel that is conveniently sitting there. She comes back to the mess, but she slips. I float over to her.

"Ow..." she moans. She tries to stand back up, but one of her heels slide out from underneath her. "OW!"

"You're such a klutz sometimes..." I mutter, while helping her up.

"I know." Galli smiles. "At least now I have an excuse to change out this stupid thing. Other than me hating dresses." I notice that her dress has soaked up most of the Shroom-Shake puddle. I laugh slightly.

"I'll clean up the rest mess while you change." I take the towel from her. She nods and walks away, stumbling twice, before actually exiting the kitchen. I smile and float down to the floor, before kneeling and wiping up the puddle.

"You're acting so, uh, nice to her," I hear a monotone voice say. With the 'uh' I know that it's Nastasia.

"Yes, we are friends," I reply, without looking up.

"Yeah..." Nastasia murmurs. I finish cleaning up the puddle and and stand up. Nastasia stares at the wall, not wanting to look at me. I sigh. I guess she hasn't forgiven me... Soon, the silence is unnerving and awkward.

"We're going to Luigi's mansion after she comes back," I finally break the silence.

"Uh, why are you telling me?" she asks. I sit down in the chair that Galli was sitting in a few minutes ago.

"We're supposed to tell you, the Count, or the Lady whenever we want to go out, remember?" I reply, slightly amused. Mimi suddenly teleports into the kitchen.

"Dimentio! Why'd you do that?!" she shrieks. Nastasia looks at me like I had taken Mimi's diary again. "I was trying to get you two together! YOU RUINED MY PLAN! You could've gotten married!" My eyes widen and I float up out of the chair.

"What are you talking about?! Galli and I are just friends!" I reply.

"You two would be so cute together! You're just too scared to admit it!"

"No I'm not! I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY!" I have no idea why I'm so mad all of the sudden, but I am.

"You're blushing! That proves it! You do like her!" Mimi pulls some mistletoe out from the pocket of her dress and throws it at me. "Go kiss her, Romeo!"

"What?! That's not even how mistletoe works! It has to be hanging up and people have to walk underneath it. And where did you even get that?!"

"Who cares! GO KISS HER ANYWAYS, LOVER BOY!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH GALLI!"

"DENIAL! DENIAL! YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Nastasia clears her throat.

"I'm gonna have to ask you both to, uh, quit yelling at the top of your lungs, 'K?" She frowns at us. I glare at Mimi before floating out of the kitchen. I decide to check on Galli. I float to her door and I hear a beautiful sing-song voice coming from her room.

"Let's go walking you and me. It's a fun exploration. Let's go walking you and me. It's one for all, and all for one. To Luigi's mansion in Boo Woods." I smile to myself, before sitting down by the door. "Ha ha, silly Boos. None of you can scare me!" I chuckle softly.

"I wonder if she even knows if I'm here," I whisper to myself.

"Ready, set, come on, let's go. We..." Galli stops singing. "Darn... I can't think of any more lyrics. Oh well, it wasn't a very good song anyways..." I frown.

"I thought it was nice," I say out loud without thinking. I hear a loud thump followed by a moan of pain. I quickly float up, and knock on her door. "Are you okay?! Can I come in?!" I hear another moan of pain and open the door. Galli is clutching her head and laying on the floor. She's now in a pair of black pants and a light blue T-shirt. I quickly float to her and help her sit up. I see that she's crying in pain.

"I-I'm sorry! It just really hurt..." she sniffles. I smile slightly.

"Why are you apologizing? If it hurt then it hurt, you don't have to say you're sorry," I chuckle.

"O-Okay. I just think it's silly for me to cry over something like hitting my head. You just kinda startled me," she smiles.

"What did you hit your head on?" I ask.

"Oh, I was looking underneath my bed, 'cause I saw something run under it. Then I heard you say something and I hit my head on the bed frame." She rubs the back of her head while grinning. "I think it might've been a mouse or something."

"I hope not. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and find a mouse staring at me," I laugh. Galli laughs too.

"I'll check," she says, while looking underneath the bed. "Huh? There's a... Oh wait. That's just my clarinet case. I wonder what I saw... I know I saw something."

"Well, I hope it's not in the walls. That would be bad... Let's go to Boo Woods now," I say.

"Okay!" she smiles. I take her hand and snap my fingers, teleporting us just outside Boo Woods. "Wow... It's a whole lot spookier than I thought it would be. Let's go!" We enter the large, dark forest, constantly hearing owls or other rather nerve-racking sounds, such as creaking in the branches of the dead trees. Suddenly, we hear a laugh. Galli whimpers.

"It's okay. Boos won't hurt you," I whisper, still floating.

"O-Okay," she whispers back. Something yanks on her hair. She whirls around.

"I thought you wouldn't let Boos scare you. They just like to play pranks on people," I say reassuringly. Galli nods slightly before something yanks her hair again. She squeaks and hugs me tightly.

"S-Sorry! I get scared easily," she mutters.

"It's okay. Let's hurry so we can go home." I ruffle her still curled hair. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Yup!" she replies. She lets go of me and starts to walk deeper into the forest, but a Boo appears right in front of her. "AH!" She quickly runs back to me and holds my arm.

"Come on," I chuckle and start to float out of the forest. Galli notices this.

"Why are we going out of the forest?"

"You'll be scared every five seconds at this rate. We'll wait for L to come back," I smile at her.

"Oh, okay!" she smiles back. We wander aimlessly around the forest, talking about random things. Galli looks at the sky constantly, saying it's a nice day.

"Days like today feel so peaceful," she says, sitting down once we've made it up a rather large hill, that has a single large tree on it. Her stomach growls. "We never got anything to eat. I completely forgot. I know, let's have a picnic!"

"That's a good idea," I snap my fingers, making a picnic basket full of food and a blanket appear in my hands. Galli stands up.

"Yay!" she squeals. We put the blanket on the ground under the tree and set the basket down. "If it snows, we could take a sled and ride down. That'd be a lot a fun, don't you think?"

"I'm sure it would be," I reply. We eat our lunch of sandwiches and fruit, having random conversations like before. Before long, our bellies are filled and we're just talking.

_Almost time..._ I hear a voice says. I look around, but no one else is here.

"Hey, are you looking for Mr. L?" Galli asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I wonder how much longer it will take for him to get back," I lied, hating every second of it. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want to worry her.

"Yeah me too." I look around again, this time actually looking for L.

"I think I should practice my driving, don't you?" she suddenly says. I look at her funny.

"Where did that come from?" I laugh slightly. She shrugs.

"Dunno. But should I? I wanna be ready to make those guys sorry for throwing me into the mud!" she growls slightly. I put an arm around her.

"You're going to, even without practice. That was your first time driving and look at what you did!" Galli giggles and pulls me into a friendly embrace.

"You're right. I'm glad I have a brother like you, Dimentio," she says, smiling into my poncho.

"I'm glad to have a sister like you," I reply.

"We're family, so we'll stick together, right?"

"Of course!"

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever." I smile as Galli yawns.

"Your poncho is soft..." she murmurs, before dozing off. I smile and stroke her hair.

"Have a nice nap. I'll wake you up later, so you'll be able to go to sleep tonight," I say. I sit up against the tree and place Galli's head on my chest, then wrap my arms around her, as a sort of way to protect her. A few minutes pass and the sound of Galli's breathing is beginning to lull me to sleep.

"So, how long do you think she'll be asleep?" a voice asks. I look up to see Mr. L.

"Don't know. She went to sleep late last night and woke up early this morning. It's only natural she'd fall asleep I suppose," I yawn.

"Well, so did you. So I guess you might fall asleep soon, too," he smiles.

"I might..." I yawn again this time my eyes droop heavily. "Or rather I will." Mr. L laughs quietly.

"We should get you two to bed first. I'm pretty sure leaning against a tree isn't good for your back," he helps me stand up. Galli is now in my arms, bridal-style. L puts a hand on my shoulder and I snap my fingers, teleporting us just outside Galli's room. He opens the door for me, and I float over to her bed. L follows and pulls back the blanket. I set her down then snap my fingers to make her shoes come off her feet and float over to her closet door. I yawn again while pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"I'll wake you up in about an hour. Night... Or... Would it be afternoon?" L shrugs and walks out of the room. I chuckle softly before looking back to Galli.

"Who knows, L. Who knows," I mutter before teleporting to my room.

3rd POV (In my dreams, of course. ;P)

_"La da da da. La la da. La di dum di dum. La li dum," Galli sings randomly._

_"Your singing is pretty," a female voice says. The thirteen year old looks around, but no one is there. "Oh, you can't see me, but I can see you."_

_"No offense, but you sound like a stalker. What do you need?" the girl asks rudely._

_"Well, quite rude indeed! I just need to tell you something, for the sake of the Underwhere!" Galli smiles._

_"Underwear?" she giggles._

_"I knew you'd laugh. You're not from that world. It's the afterlife for bad people," the voice sighs. Her eyes widen. "And, no, you're not going there when you die."_

_"Okay, good," she sighs with relief._

_"But someone you know is going to come here. Very soon, and they've been here before," the voice mutters the last part._

_"What?! Who?!" Galli yells, but the voice doesn't reply. "... I didn't even know the woman's name. I hope this is just a weird dream, and doesn't really mean anything."_

_But, in such quietness that she can't hear it, the voice says, "So naive. But that's why I picked her for his redemption. She can't see the sadness that is constantly in that jester's eyes... Almost time... I wonder how they'll react..."_

* * *

**And so, we have Queen Jaydes trying to communicate to me and Dimmy about the redemption issue. I'll never tell you if he DOES get redeemed, 'cause then that ruins the surprise. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay... so... um... I got nothing. ****OH! Wait, okay so I'm having my B-day in this chapter. I _was _going to post it on my real B-day, the 22 of February, but I though _What the hey. I'll post_ _it now, that way I can start the next chapter sooner and not keep what little people that read this from waiting. _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! FLAMES NOT WELCOME. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM _IS_ WELCOME HOWEVER, AS LONG AS YOU SUGGEST YOUR IDEAS IN A NICE MANNER! **

* * *

Galli's POV (A week from last chapter!)

"Congratulations, Galli!" Dimentio says. I had just won the second race of the All Cup Tour, and it was AWESOME. Baby Park was just a large oval, but it's really a death trap in disguise with all the banana peels, shells, bombs, Mario and Luigi's fire, Yoshi and Birdo's egg thing that explodes into three other items, and the babies with their Chain-chomp. Plus there was this roller-coaster that kept on almost hitting us. A new item was also introduced, it's a flying, spiky, blue shell that blows up whoever is in first place.

We had to deal with several of those things, and let me tell you, being dragged around by an angry Toadette that really wants to win a race is NOT fun. Okay that's a lie, it was pretty fun... but PAINFUL! I thought for sure I'd lose my grip and get run over, but surprisingly it was like my hands were glued onto the bumper. The Wario Bros. and Bowser were furious about losing again, but Dimentio shot magic cube-ball things at them to make them leave me alone.

"Thanks, Dimentio. I love racing! It's so much fun!" I exclaim, while bouncing and skipping around with excitement. Dimentio laughs at my enthusiastic behavior.

"Dang, Galli. For a beginner you really know how to drive. I thought for sure we'd beat you this time!" Daisy compliments me. Toadette is talking to Mimi about dresses and make-up and stuff like that.

"Thanks, Daisy!" I giggle. "Now I just have to find a way to get Toadette away from Mimi so she can teach me about all this stuff. She said she would, but... With her and Mimi together I wouldn't last more than five seconds with all the fashion talk." Daisy bursts out laughing.

"I hear ya, kid. Although I'm a princess, dresses aren't my thing. I'm expected to wear them most of my life though, so I have too. You're so lucky, I wish I could burn this thing! But I have to say, I'm great at doing hair and make-up!" She smirks. I laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I got a free sample of getting hair done by you!"

"I remember that!" Peach says, coming up to the three of us. Then in, a rather threatening voice, "Didn't she look nice, Dimentio?" Dimentio laughs nervously.

"Y-Yeah, of course. She looked very pretty," he says, blushing slightly. I guess it's because he's calling a girl pretty right in front of her. I'd blush if I had to call a boy handsome in front of him. WOO! GO LOGIC!

"So, has your birthday passed already?" Peach suddenly asks.

"Nope, I'm still a thirteen year old. Gotta wait a few days. But it's almost here!" I chirp. Mimi and Toadette bounce up to us.

"Let's go rides some of the roller-coasters!" Mimi squeals. And that's what we did the rest of the day.

(Two Days Later.)

"It's almost my birthday!" I yell, while jumping up and down on my bed.

"When is it?" Dimentio asks, while opening my door.

"You need to knock!" I state, still jumping. Dimentio rolls his eyes. "It's in just a few days! You guess when. Guess, guess. GUESS!" Dimentio looks like he's thinking hard.

"February... twenty-third?" he says unsure.

"Wow! You were so close. One day off; it's February twenty-second." I say, while falling back to my bed on my knees. I shake my head to get my hair out of my face.

"How did I get it so close?" he wonders out loud. He quickly waves it off. "What would you like?"

"Like...?" I go quiet. I must've gotten a far away look, because I don't notice Dimentio waving his hand in my face until he yells.

"Galli! Snap out of it!"

"Oh, huh? Sorry, just thinking about something..." I sigh sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no... I don't want to worry you. It's just a little thing. No biggie. I promise." I lie. I really don't want to worry him, or make him feel pity, but I don't like lying to him. It makes me feel bad.

"Okay... If you ever need to talk about it though, I'll listen."

"I know. But let's not get all depressing and serious. We need to be happy go-lucky! Optimistic! Super-cali-fragi-listic-expiali-docious!"

"...What?" he asks, confused. I stare at him.

"So... let me get the straight. You can travel through dimensions, but you've never heard of that word. Wow..." I start to sing the song. Once it's over, I smile at Dimentio.

"That was amazing! I'd never be able to say all that, let alone sing it!" he exclaims.

"Actually, that took me years to learn," I giggle.

"I thought so... I'm gonna go, so you can get dressed," he says, before teleporting away.

"But... I am dressed..." I mutter. It's true, I'm in jeans and a plain pink T-shirt. I shrug my shoulders before jumping on my bed again.

Mr. L's POV

"So, did she tell you?" Mimi asks Dimentio. Everyone in the castle is assembled in the meeting room, except Galli.

"Yes, she said it's on the twenty-second. Only two days away," Dim answers, smiling his head off.

"That's plenty of time! We'll have everything ready by then. We just need to assign who gets what present!" Timpani exclaims.

"We need to make sure it stays a surprise, said Count Blumiere," the Count said.

"Mimi, Timpani, and I will, uh, make the cake, 'K," Nastasia claims. The other two girls nod.

"We all have to get some thing for her, what does she like?" I mutter.

"Well, she has a clarinet, so she'll need music to play and reeds. She also likes cats, could we please get her a cat?" Dimentio asks, almost begging.

"Yes, we can. You don't need to beg, states Count Blumiere." Dimentio blushes slightly.

"Sorry, Count. I just want to make Galli happy," he mumbles.

"Music, reeds, a cat. What else?" Nastasia murmurs, writing everything down on her clipboard.

"When I first met her, she said something about a stuffed rabbit. I think that would be good," Dimentio declares.

"Stuffed rabbit. Anything else?" Nastasia writes that down too.

"How about a book about cats? She'll need that if she's going to have a cat. And some other books, too. When I took her to Coconut Mall last week, she kept asking to go to a book store," Mimi chirps.

"Music, reeds, cat, stuffed rabbit. books... I think that's good. And we'll make a vanilla cake for her," Nastasia says, while writing the last bit down.

"I know the perfect cat!" Dimentio exclaims.

"The lass'll be happy!" O'Chunks shouts.

"Yup," I agree.

(Two _More_ Days Later. **_So many time lapses_**.)  
Galli's POV

"Happy birthday, Galli!" Dimentio says, while giving me a friendly hug that I return.

"Thank-you Dimentio!" I reply. We let go of each other.

"I'm going to take you somewhere for your birthday. Where do you want to go?" he asks me. He's extremely happy.

"Oh, um... I'm not sure to be honest! You don't have to do anything for me. I'm just happy I can be with my friends!" I answer.

"But I WANT to take you somewhere. But, before we, go I have something to give you!" he claims. I cock my head to the side. Dimentio turns around and teleports something into his hands. I hear a faint meow sound.

"What...?" I mutter. He turns around and has a white kitten in his hands. I gasp and gently take the kitten from him.

"Remember her? You've met before," he chuckles.

"Snowfur?!" I pet the kitten on her head. "Oh, Dimentio! Thank-you so much!"

"You're welcome, Galli. I'm glad that I could make you happy!" He ruffles my hair and I giggle.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Mr. L comes into my room. "Cool, a cat. That was nice of you, Dimentio. Can I see it?"

"It's a girl," I state, giving L the cat. He tips his hat and takes off running out my door. "HEY!"

"Mr. L! That wasn't nice!" Dimentio shouts. I can hear Mr. L laughing.

"I'm gonna feed it to a Chain-chomp!" he yells back.

"NO!" I scream and sprint off after him. I trip over my own feet as soon as I get out the door.

"Galli, are you okay?" Dimentio floats over to me. My eyes start to tear up.

"He's not really gonna feed her to a Chain-chomp, is he?" I whimper.

"Of course not. Let's go get Snowfur back!" He helps me up.

"Right!" I take off running again. Dimentio floats after me. Mr. L dodges into a room that I've never noticed before. He slams the door in my face.  
I open it again and it's pitch black. I shudder slightly.

"Hey, is there a light switch Dimentio?" I ask. No answer. I turn around to see that he's gone. I sigh and go into the room. "Um... Hello?" Suddenly the lights come on and everyone jumps out.

"Surprise!" they all shout. I gasp. There are presents gathered on a rug, a cake on a table, and, _most importantly_, no cats being eaten by Chain-chomps.

"Y-You threw a-a party for m-me?" I whisper. I'm overcome with emotion and start crying tears of happiness. Sure, it may just be a birthday party, but I've NEVER had a birthday party. My real parents couldn't afford a lot of presents or a big cake, but I was okay with that. When I got adopted by good families, I managed to get sent back to the orphanage before my birthday. And then we have my "permanent" foster-parents who didn't give a fudge.

Yeah, they gave me presents; Chores and a _smack across the face_ if I was "bad" that week like the all other weeks I was there. Which was every week since they think everything I did was wrong. _Any_ways, no more depressing stuff.

"G-Galli! We're sorry, we didn't know you didn't like parties! Don't start to cry." Dimentio, who happens to be the closest to the door, floats over and wipes away a tear. I throw my arms around his neck.

"THANK-YOU!" I shout. "Don't be sorry. It's just that I've never had a birthday party before. I'm crying tears of happiness."

"Oh," he laughs. Then the rest of the residents of the castle and I do. I let go of Dimentio.

"What do you want to do first?" Mimi giggles.

"... Presents!" I scream. Dimentio floats over to the rug, with me following, and sits down. I sit down next to him. Mr. L comes over and sits down next to me.

"Here. Sorry I said I'd, ya know, feed it to a Chain-chomp. It's the only thing I could think of to get you to chase me." he murmurs, giving me Snowfur back. I smile and pet her head.

"It's okay. I forgive you," I reply. O'Chunks, Mimi, the Count, and Lady sit down by us, while Nastasia is giving me the presents.

"Uh, this one is from Mimi," she says handing me a present wrapped in gold paper.

"Thank-you Mimi." I rip the paper off and the gift is a book about cats and their needs. I smile, knowing my mouth is going to either be really sore or stuck like this forever when this is over. I take the book out to see two more. I take them out, too.

"You're welcome, Gal!" She smiles, too. I realize I have a new nickname.

"This one is from the Count and Lady." Nastasia hands me a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with pink rabbits on it.

"Aw, the rabbits are so cute. Thanks!" I exclaim while taking the wrapping off carefully. I set the mostly unharmed paper to the side. Dimentio and L laugh slightly. I open the box and see several music books and boxes of reeds.

"I hope that will be enough reeds for a while." Timpani gives me a gorgeous smile, which must be one of the obvious reasons why the Count loves her so much. Nastasia gives me another box.

"This one's from me and O'Chunks." It's large and poorly wrapped. O'Chunks must've wrapped it, but it must be hard to do something like that when your hands are as big as his. I giggle.

"Thank-you!"

"You're welcome," Nastasia replies.

"You're welcome, lass," O'Chunks says in his Scottish accent. I rip off what wrapping paper there is the is keeping me from opening the top. When I open it I see cat food, a food and water dish, cat litter, a litter box, and three toys for Snowfur. Said cat jumps into the box, then back out with a cat teaser in her mouth.

"This one is from Mr. L," Nastasia laughs slightly while giving me yet another box. It has black paper with green lightning bolts.

"Thanks! The paper looks really cool," I remark. L just tips his hat, like when he took Snowfur. I unwrap the gift and open the box. Inside is a large stuffed pink rabbit. I'm silent as I take it out. I smile and give it a tight hug.

"Thanks guys! I'm really happy you did all this just for me," I exclaim.

"Well, if you're done with presents, let's get some cake!" Mr. L shouts. And so, this has to be the best birthday I've had. I got to spend it with my new foster-family. My new, non-abusive, kind, caring, foster-family. What more could I ask for?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, this is the quickest update since I started this story. Well, I was listening to music while writing this, which set the mood for the parts in this chapter. I guess it helped? For the first half the song was 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins. For whatever reason, that's now on my Top Ten songs now. IT'S SO FLUFFY! I was sick when I wrote the first half, luckily not with the flu, just a cold, but I still felt like crud. And for the second half, the song was 'Farewell' from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team. So, that tells you the second half is sad. DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT! IT HAD TO HAPPEN! Please R&R! NO FLAMES!**

* * *

Dimentio's POV

As I float the short distance to Galli's room, I hear her coughing. I knock on her door. It opens to reveal a slightly pale Galli.

"H-Hi..." Her voice is quiet and hoarse.

"Are you alright?" I ask, worried.

"Y-Yeah..." She suddenly has a coughing spasm and falls to her knees.

"Galli! Are you sick?" I kneel down and put a hand to her forehead. It's burning hot. "Oh, you have a fever."

"N-No. I'm f-fine! R-Rea-" She has another coughing spasm. Snowfur pads over, meowing.

"Come on. Let's get you into your pajamas and into bed." I help her stand up.

"O-Okay..." she says, quietly. I walk her into her room.

"You get dressed. Would you like some soup? I can make you some." I offer, while floating out of the room to give her some privacy. Galli nods her head.

"Yes p-please." she answers weakly. I float out of her room and shut her door. After just floating there for a minute, making sure she'd be okay, I teleport myself to the kitchen. I take a soup pot, a measuring cup, and Fire Burst out. I fill the cup up with one cup of water and dump it into the pot, then the Fire Burst. I put the pot onto the burner and light it, setting the timer.

"Hiya, Dimmy! What are you making?" Mimi squeals, bouncing up to me.

"Hello, Mimi. I'm making Galli some soup, she's got a fever." I reply.

"Is she okay?!" she gasps. I nod.

"I'm sure after some bed rest she'll be fine." I murmur, stirring the soup with a wooden spoon.

"I'll go ask Nassy for the medicine!" Mimi teleports out of the kitchen to where ever Nastasia is.

"Best idea you've had all month!" I grumble. I'm not sure why I'm so angry all of a sudden, but I am. The DING from the stove reminds me of the soup. I shut off the stove, take a bowl from the cupboard, and take the soup ladle off the counter.

"Nassy says that she has to go to the store to buy medicine. So she told me to tell you!" Mimi yells, suddenly teleporting in. I jump and almost drop the ladle into the soup.

"Mimi! Please, never do that again," I growl.

"Alright! Gosh, I was just trying to help!" She crosses her arms. I use the ladle to pour some of the soup into the bowl.

"I know. Sorry," I sigh.

"... You're acting a whole lot different than you were all those months ago. You know that?" Mimi teleports away before I can say anything.

"Yes... I know... Isn't it for the best, though?" I suddenly feel very unsure about myself. Do I really deserve another chance at life? After all those horrible things that _I_ did. "Jaydes, do I really deserve _this_? A new life?" I look down at the soup, reminding myself of Galli. My friend. My adopted sister. My only real family now. Everyone acts nice to me, to make me feel accepted, but I'm not really welcome. If I go, I may be erasing some painful memories from everyone.

But... What about Galli? I smile. She's so sweet, kind, and caring, always wondering if I'm alright. She always comes right to me for comfort even though everyone else is able too. If I left, she'd be heartbroken. She needs me, and looks up to me, I am her brother after all. I finally break away from my thoughts when I remember that Galli's sick and the soup's for her. I teleport myself outside her room and knock on the door.

"C-Co-" Galli doesn't even finish saying 'come' before having another coughing spasm. I quickly open the door. She's laying in bed, the covers drawn over her face. Snowfur is curled up beside her, sleeping.

"I have your soup if you want it now. Nastasia has to buy medicine if you want it," I murmur, floating to her bed side. I set the bowl of soup on her side table.

"N-No... I... I-I'll be alright. I d-don't want her to have t-to do that, j-just for me," she croaks. "A-Are you I don't just have a c-cold?"

"Well..." I snap my fingers, making a thermometer appear in my hands. "Here. Let me check." I gently tap her head, signalling to pull the blanket back off her head.

"S-Stop... P-Please... Head... Ache," she groans.

"Sorry," I whisper. Galli pokes the top of her head out from underneath the blanket.

"Maybe... I-I have the... the flu..." she mutters. I pull the blanket off her face completely and put the thermometer in her mouth. I notice her cheeks are a pinkish color.

"You might. Good thing I have a strong immune system. I'll be able to take care of everyone when they get sick!" I reply. Galli weakly laughs.

"Okay, w-whatever you say, d-doctor Dimentio." She coughs again making the thermometer fly out of her mouth. I manage to catch it. She smiles weakly.

"S-Sorry..." She closes her eyes and sighs.

"It's okay," I say, reading the number. I gasp. "Oh, you poor thing! One hundred one point five, not good at all." I put a hand on her forehead.

"Wha...? But... h-how? I-I feel so c-cold!" she exclaims, before putting a hand on her throat and coughing.

"Fevers will make you feel like that," I answer.

"Oh... C-Can I have th-the soup?" Galli asks, slowly sitting up. I glance at the soup.

"If you have the flu, you won't be able to keep it down..." I tell her.

"Aw... I-I don't g-get to eat your soup?" she weakly whines, laying back down.

"No, but it's better than vomiting it up two minutes from now."

"Mm... Dimentio... D-Do you think y-you c-could get an icepack?" she murmurs. I snap my fingers, making the requested item appear in my hands. I place it gently on her forehead.

"Any better?" I ask, quietly. She slightly nods her head, not wanting to hurt her throat anymore and make the icepack fall. "After a good nap, I'm sure you'll be able to eat some of the soup. I'll take it down to the kitchen and heat it up when you do." Another half nod.

"... Di... Dimentio... M-My bunny... I-I want m-my bunny..." she whispers, eyes drooping. I look around her room before spotting her pink rabbit on her bookshelf. I float over, gently take it off the shelf, and float back to the bed placing it next to Galli's head. Her arms reach out from the blanket and wrap it into a hug. She coughs. I float there, not wanting to leave the sick girl alone.

"Do you need me for anything else?" I mutter. She looks at me as if to say yes, but shakes her head no. "Okay, I'll come back in an hour." I teleport out of the room.

(The next day.)  
Galli's POV

"Hey, Dimentio," I call through the door. I'm feeling much better, though my head and throat still hurt a little and I'm still coughing every minute. And I only threw up once! Amazing! AWESOME! No, I felt like my brain was going to end up in the toilet. I'm lucky I fell asleep two minutes after that.

"Hello. Feeling better I assume," he replies, teleporting into my room. I nod. Snowfur is playing in Mimi's room. I thought it'd be good for her to get used to everyone else in the castle.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I would've died of boredom if L hadn't installed that TV!" I say. Oh I forgot to mention that... Dimentio chuckles. I'm jealous of him, he can still laugh and talk without sounding like a one hundred fifty year old hag. Okay, I don't sound like that. He floats over to my bed side.

"I did ask him to install it for a reason. What movies did he buy for you?" he asks. L had put a DVD player on my nightstand so I wouldn't have to get up to change disks. I go over the titles in my head.

"Um... Lion King, Coraline, Despicable Me, Lion King Two, Madagascar, Tarzan... I never watched the Lion King or Lion King Two. I fell asleep again before I could," I answer, then weakly cough. "Maybe another time."

"Maybe... Did you like them?"

"Yeah. My favorite was Despicable Me. It was funny. Madagascar was, too!"

"Maybe we can watch them with the entire castle when the flu has left the castle."

"Yeah! Movie night! We can make popcorn and-" I have a short coughing fit. "UGH! I hate being sick!"

"Well, I just hope the bug leaves the castle soon. I highly doubt that anyone will like it going around."

"Yeah. I only threw up once, and I thought my brain would end up in the toilet!" I shudder. "EW!" Dimentio chuckles again.

"Yes, very." He suddenly starts to glow a faint blue light.

"Dimentio? What's that? Magic?" I ask, slightly scared.

_It's time..._ a voice says. Dimentio whimpers and stares at something I can't see.

"N-No! I-I c-can't leave her..." he stutters. My eyes go wide.

"W-Where are you going?! Please don't go, I'd miss you!" He looks at me so sadly I thought my heart would break.

"I don't get a choice. I-I'm sorry..." he whispers. I throw off my blanket and throw my arms around his neck. "... I... I have something important to tell you... But... I'm afraid you won't like me after... Do you still want to know?" I take in a sharp breath and nod.

Dimentio tells me a whole long story about these things called the Chaos Heart and Dark Prognosticus and how he and the others in the castle tried to use them to destroy all the worlds and replace them with new, perfect ones. He falters when he tells me how he killed Mr. L, and learned that the Count was going to leave the worlds in ruin and wasn't going to make new ones at all. He starts to cry when he tells me how he betrayed the Count, took the Chaos Heart for himself, hypnotized Luigi into being Mr. L, and tried to kill Mario, Peach, and Bowser.

"I was defeated by the heroes and sent to the Underwhere," he murmurs. "It turns out that when I killed Mr. L, he and Luigi became separate people. A few months went by after I died, I changed, and Queen Jaydes gave me another chance... But... I guess I failed that chance and I have to go back..." I start to cry with him and hug him tighter.

"... I see what you were trying to do. I've dreamed of a perfect world myself. No war, no bullies... No abuse. But you just went the wrong way about it. I-I don't hate you. I think you have changed. You're not the evil trickster that you told me you once were. You're kind and caring now. You're my friend, my brother, my family. Sure I have everyone else in the castle, but they're not the same. I need you, Dimentio. I need you. Please don't go." I bury my face into his shoulder. Dimentio cries harder. It suddenly occurs to me that I've never seen him cry before.

"I don't get a choice. I-I'm so, so, so, so sorry." He starts to glow brighter.

"NO! Don't go, please!" I sob. Dimentio strokes my hair.

"Galli... Promise me something," he whispers in my ear.

"Yes?" I sniffle.

"Promise you won't forget me. Okay? Just this little thing," he mumbles.

"I promise. Promise _you_ won't forget _me_?" I start to cry harder. You'd be surprised, but I _will_ cry until I have no more tears.

"I promise... Good-bye, sis." With these words, he disappears. I let out a terribly loud wail of despair and bawl my eyes out into my pillow. Everyone in the castle must've heard, because a few minutes later they're outside my door.

"What happened?" I here the Lady ask, her usually calm voice filled with worry and fear. Mr. L opens my door and rushes over to me.

"What's wrong?!" He helps me sit up and pulls me into a hug. I just sob into his shoulder. "Galli, you're going to make yourself sick. Calm down."

"D-Dimentio!" I choke out.

"What 'appened?!" O'Chunks yells. Mimi teleports away, along with Nastasia and the Count, to look for him.

"It's okay, we'll find him." Mr. L says, calmly. Timpani and O'Chunks walk into my room. The other three teleport back into my room.

"Th-The U-Underwhere! H-He's i-in the U-Underwhere!" I shriek. After that I just cry. I cry and cry. Everyone tries to console me, but their words fall onto deaf ears.

"Galli, please... Would Dimmy really want you to cry like this?" Mimi holds one of my hands. I shake my head slightly. "You're gonna make him so sad."

"Yeah. And you don't want to do that, do you?" L says. I shake my head again.

"... P-Please leave... I-I n-need to b-be alone," I murmur. Everyone refuses. "Please. I promise I won't do anything bad. I just... need to be alone."

"... We'll be back, said Count Blumiere." They slowly walk out of my room. L leaves last, glancing at me, before exiting my room and shutting the door. I take my bunny out from underneath the blanket, curl up on my side, squeezing the bunny like it's a life-line, and sob into it's fake fur. Right now, I feel dead inside.

* * *

***has shield ready* COME AT ME, BRO!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! So, a lot of people were sad when they finished reading the last chapter (I was, too. LOL) R&R and I won't send Pedobear after you! :D**

**Pedobear: Hi kids~!**

**Me: DX Hurry up and read this so you can review! *runs away***

* * *

Galli's POV (Two Hours Later)

"I need you floating by my side... I need to see your smiling mask... The time when you left me standing with one sad goodbye, did you have to...? I've lost an honest friend of mine... Forever lost in who knows where... My one true friend that showed me how strong I could be... Gone so easily... So when I walk, I'm on my own... My eyes filled with so many tears... My friend, who's worth a thousand pearls..." I take a deep breath. Yeah. I just came up with the weirdest habit a few minutes ago. Sing when you feel unbearably depressed.

"So now you're gone, I've lost my mind. I've lost my heart, my soul, my guide... No matter how I try, I can't deny the emptiness inside...The happy times, kept in my heart. I wished we'd never fallen apart... But now it feels like I can't live on, can't you see... 'till you're home with me..." I hear a ripple of wind behind me, but I know it's Mimi trying to cheer me up again.

"Go away..." I mumble, not turning around. I hear Mimi sigh, and teleport away. I sing another song that I just made up.

"Good-bye... Good-bye my friend. I wish that you would come back home. I miss you so very much. Please come back, my friend. I close my eyes and start to cry, 'cause I don't know what else to do. I need you here by my side. Now, I feel so dead inside." I finally decide to stop singing. As much as I feel like it's helping, I know it's not. "Dimentio... Please come home..." I start to cry into my bunny's fake fur again. I hear a knock come from my door.

"Leave me alone!" I say. "I just want to be alone."

"I think you'll be happier if you open the door," Mr. L's says. I shake my head.

"N-No. I won't. And you know why," I reply. I hear a new voice sigh. It's Nastasia.

"Galli, you, uh, know what he did. It's for the best, 'K," she tells me.

"No it isn't! Why would you say that?! He changed! I know he has!" More tears fall down my cheeks.

"Nassy, that's not helping!" I hear Mimi's voice. I stay quiet, well as quiet as I can be when I'm crying. "Dimmy would want you to stop crying Galli. He'd say it's not worth it, wasting the energy over him." That just makes me cry harder.

"Dimentio, come back, please!" I whisper. The three outside my door don't say anything, making me think they're gone, but a new voice tells me I'm wrong.

"I need you in the meeting room, states Count Blumiere." I don't move. I just lay there, crying, waiting for my friend, my brother, to come home, even though I know he never will. I wipe away a few tears.

"My cheeks are all wet," I mumble. I hear a ripple of wind outside my door. "Go away, Mimi!"

"I'm not Mimi. But if you want me to 'go away' that's fine with me," I hear come from behind my door. I sit up. I sounds like him... But it can't be... It must be Mimi disguised as him... She CAN transform into people... But... Maybe it IS him... I lay back down.

"Mimi, I know it's you. You're just transformed to look and sound like Dimentio," I yell. A sigh, followed by a POOF. Yup, I was right.

"Galli... I-" Mimi starts to say something, then goes quiet. A ripple of air. She's teleported away.

"Dimentio... I miss you... I don't know what to do anymore. You're the reason I'm always so cheerful. You're my brother, my family. I need you. Please come home." I feel like it's my fault he's gone. Maybe, if we hadn't met, he would've met the requirements for his redemption.

Maybe... I should've just stayed with my foster-parents, endure the tiring chores and beatings. I could've moved out soon, five years isn't that long of a wait. I could've stayed and let the bullies pick on me, they don't matter. I start to sing my depressing songs again.

Dimentio's POV (While I'm Singing the First Song)

I wake up at the entrance of Queen Jaydes's palace. I look around; There are D-men scurrying around, running errands. I float up and go up to the palace's entrance.

"Ah, Dimentio. Come in, come in," Jaydes's voice calls. I float into the palace. "I'm glad you came." I stay quiet. She leads me to a room into the back of the palace. I sit down at a desk, she sits on the other side. There is a crystal ball on the desk.

"Jaydes... Do you-" she cuts me off.

"Have to keep you here? No. But I need to show you something."

"When you first came here, I thought you were a lost cause. I need to show you why you received the second chance in the first place. It was no accident that you were revived the same day that Galli wandered into that forest. I did that on purpose, because her heart was wounded and needed healing. I must say, you've grown close to this girl. She knows what you did all those months ago, yet she still insists on calling you her brother." Jaydes waves a hand over the crystal ball. I see, and hear, Galli sobbing her eyes out, singing the saddest songs I've ever heard. I put a gloved hand to my mouth and bite my lip.

"She's crying... because I left? Why? I know she's upset but I'm not really worth all those tears, am I?" I ask, touched. No one's ever cared about me that much before.

"Apparently, to her, your worth a thousand pearls. I'm not one to question her, but I wonder why."

"... Because I'm her best friend, her brother. ... I lied to her. I said I'd always be there for her, but here I am, losing a second chance because I didn't do my 'good act'," I sigh. Jaydes chuckles.

"The reason I brought you here is so I could continue your life." I choke on air.

"Wha- Y-You're serious?!"

"Of course, why would I be kidding?" she inquires. I open my mouth to say something but close it again, unable to answer.

"... How long will it take? I don't want Galli to make herself sick. She still has a small case of the flu," I say.

"My my, you care for her deeply. She's lucky to have a friend like you," she states, standing up and walking to my side of the desk.

"Thank-you..." I murmur. Jaydes smiles and places a purple thumb on my forehead. She chants something I don't understand and I glow a faint green light. I'm teleported outside of Castle Bleck. I knock on the large door. Mimi opens it.

"Hi welco- OH MY GOSH!" she shrieks. I hush her.

"I want to surprise Galli," I whisper. Mimi nods and gives me a hug.

"I'm glad you're back!" She lets go of me and skips away. I smile and float inside. Mr. L walks up to me.

"Dim, did you really go back to the Underwhere?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes, but only to receive my permanent new life," I tell him. He pats my back.

"Well, you've got a friend crying her eyes out. I'm not gonna say anything else." He walks away. I chuckle and teleport myself outside of Galli's room. I knock on the door.

"Mimi, just stop trying to cheer me up. You know it won't work," her voice cracks.

"I'm not Mimi," I reply.

"... And you can stop pretending to be Dimentio. I-I know it's you Mimi," she sniffles. I open the door. Galli's laying on her bed on her side, her stuffed rabbit pressed to her face.

"Mimi! G-Go away. I-I need to be... a-alone," her voice is quiet when she says 'alone'. I float over to her bed and sit down on it. She doesn't move. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she still doesn't move. The cheek that I can see is tear-stained. "Mimi, j-just l-leave m-me alone!" I silently stroke her hair. She whimpers and cries harder. I'm finally unable to bear her cries of pain and sadness, so I help her sit up and pull her into a hug.

I whisper comforting words into her ear. She looks so small and weak with her eyes red from crying and her arms wrapped around her rabbit.

"I... What... How..." she tries to speak, but her mouth won't let her. Her eyes fill up with more tears and she buries her head into my shoulder. I hug her tightly. "I... I-I'm so sleepy... I-I don't w-wanna go t-to sleep r-right now though..." Her voice sounds somewhat like a seven year old girl's suddenly, quiet and, for some reason, slightly scared. I smile at her.

"It's okay. Your big brother is here now. I'm home now, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm sorry I made you cry that much, you must be exhausted now. ... So am I..." I murmur. She nods. I move so I'm sitting against the wall. Galli sleepily rests her head on my chest. I wipe away her tears, then pull her into a friendly hug. A shield, I decide, to protect her from more pain and sadness.

"I missed you. I'm glad you're back," she mumbles, groggily. I kiss the top of her head.

"I missed you, too. I'm happy that you're feeling better now," I reply, just as tired.

"... Hey, Dimentio..."

"Yes?"

"How are you able to change the face on your mask?"

"Magic, my dear sister." Galli nods again.

"I thought so. You can do a lot of magic, huh."

"Yes, I can." I snap my fingers, making a small firework burst in mid-air. It looks like my purple and yellow jester hat. I snap again, making another one burst. It's a blue rabbit.

"I wish I had powers," she sighs. I chuckle.

"What kind of powers?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I dunno... Maybe... magic, like yours. Or I could transform into stuff. That'd be cool." She yawns. I yawn too. Galli slowly closes her eyes. "Good night, bro."

"Good night, sis." We both fall asleep, wishing to forever stay in each others happiness and comfort.

* * *

***epic face* Best ending ever! But wait... There will be an epilogue! ... Maybe... I just need to eat chocolate and pie. And B-day cake! XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, it makes me some-what sad, but this is the final chapter. And sorry for the short chapter. I enjoyed writing this fic, but now it's time to go on to fic number two of my series. Be on the look out for that. For now, however, R&R this fic. Please and thank-you.**

* * *

Dimentio's POV

"Dimentio, it's my last race!" Galli squeals. I nod, smiling. Galli's managed to be tied with the Wario Bros. most of the cup, while Bowser just needs to win this track to win.

"Rainbow Road is the hardest track. We'll have to be careful," Toadette says.

"You may fall off sometimes, but remember, the Lakitu will lift you back up," Mimi chirps.

"Easy-peasy! Let's go!" Galli starts running off towards her kart but the Wario Bros. stand in her way.

"And where do ya think you're goin'," Wario sneers.

"Shut up, fatty!" Galli growls. The short man looks like he's about to hurt her, but I float up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it," I snarl.

"What are you gonna do, clowny-boy?" Waluigi snickers. I start to create a magic orb.

"Dimentio, don't waste your energy. They're not worth it," Galli mutters and pushes past them. The two burst out laughing and walk to their own kart.

"They really don't know when to quit," Toadette grumbles, following Galli. I nod again.

(An Hour Later)

With all the final preparations completed, the last race can now begin. I'm sitting in the audience next to Mimi.

"Galli's gonna win," she states. Toadette is in the driver's seat, which makes Galli the one on the item shooting platform. I stay quiet as the race begins. It starts with a small rainbow-boosted jump, just a few feet away from the starting line. As soon as the girl's kart leaves solid ground, the Wario Bros. push them, making them fall off the edge. They get pulled back up and drive off, in seventh place. They soon turn and hit an item block. It's a star. Galli instantly uses it and the twosome barrel through the large crowd of drivers. They're now in second place, the Wario Bros are in first.

The girls take a sharp U-turn then another one, without passing the Wario Bros. Bowser is right behind them with a red shell in hand. He throws it just as they take another rainbow-boosted jump. The shell falls off the track. The girls land on a long rainbow-boost. The boost ends and they are on the normal rainbow track. This doesn't last long though, and the are on another rainbow boost, followed by another jump. They drive into an item block. A banana peel appears on Galli's hand and she throws it back, hitting Bowser and Jr.

The girls drive onto the part of the track that circle a large pipe that has no meaning of being there, other than to emit 'Mario Kart' in rainbow letters. They manage to drive over several of the small boost panels and pass the Wario Bros. I see Galli smirk on the large TV we're watching all this on. They straiten out their kart and head for the bendy part of the track with the large wind tunnel, hitting an item cube. Another banana peel gets thrown back.

A shooting star hits the track, creating the star item. Toadette almost drives off the road trying to get it. I think it was a pointless risky move, before lightning strikes. It shrinks everyone, except the two, Koopa Troopa, and Paratroopa, letting everyone know the two Koopas used the item. The girls maneuver the bending road like experts and get blasted up the wind tunnel. They are dropped off on a boost leading to a relatively straight path with slight bumps on the road. They hit a double item block as they take another jump. A banana peel and green shell. They drive on another corkscrew, this one much shorter and tighter than the first.

They drive over the finish line and repeat it all another two times. I'm cheering the entire time along with Mimi and the rest of the crowd.

Galli's POV

As I drive down the second corkscrew I hear a flying shell.

"Toadette, flying shell!" I scream. We brace for impact. We flip into the air and land roughly. I put the kart back into drive, dragging poor Toadette. I feel bad, but I can't stop; Bowser and Jr. are right behind me, and so are the Wario Bros. Toadette pulls herself back up.

"Gal, red shell!" she shrieks. I speed up, hoping we'll pass the finish line before we're hit. Two things happen: One, we're hit before we cross the finish and two, the momentum of the kart makes us flip over the line, just an inch before the Wario Bros. I fist pump.

"Like a boss!" I shout. Toadette laughs.

"Like a boss!" she agrees. It's my turn to laugh.

"It's been a long race, but we can't rest yet. We have an award ceremony to attend!" After waiting a few minutes on the sidelines, everyone has finished the race. I drive off towards the rainbow bridge that formed when everyone crossed the line. It leads down to Mushroom City, a different course that we placed second in.

"Whoo!" I scream, as we speed down the bridge. Every now and then the road turns into a corkscrew, making it seem like a roller-coaster. We soon reach the bottom of the bridge and I drive off to find the audience. I see a blur of green, yellow, and purple.

"GAL! WE'RE OVER HERE!" I hear Mimi's voice scream.

"Oops, we passed them!" Toadette giggles. I turn back around and slow to a stop. "Hiya!"

"Did you see us flip over the finish line?! LIKE A BOSS!" I shriek, jumping out of the kart.

"Like a boss!" Toadette copies me, jumping out the kart, too. We both burst into laughing fits.

"You were awesome!" Mimi gushes. "Maybe you can teach me to drive that awesome!" I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you! You're a brand new driver, got harassed endlessly because of it, and you still won!" Dimentio exclaims. I give him a big hug.

"Well, it's because I'm just that totally awesome!" I explain. We all burst into a loud laughing fit. "Well, let's get to that award ceremony!"

(An Hour Later)

It's bright and sunny on Peach Beach, another course that we placed second in. Toadsworth is driving me and Toadette in a golden kart, with trophy-like parts for standing in, me in the right one and Toadette in the left, around the fountain near the finish line. The Wario Bros., Bowser, and Jr. are driving behind us in the karts they used in the race. We wave to the large crowd of Nokis and Piantas.

I see Dimentio, everyone else from the Castle, and everyone that didn't place in the top three. I smile and wave to Dimentio very hard. He waves back just as hard.

"We are awesome," I tell Toadette. She giggles and nods.

"Yup!" A Noki throws me the golden All-Cup Tour trophy. I catch it and hold it up high, for all to see. A Pianta throws Toadette a large bag of golden coins. I look at her, confused. "It's part of the prize. We get one million gold coins, to update our kart and stuff." I make an 'Oh' sound.

When Toadsworth stops driving I jump out of the golden part I'm standing in and run over to Dimentio.

"Galli, you are one amazing sister," he says.

"And you are one amazing brother," I reply, giving him a quick hug. He ruffles my hair. Mr. L takes my trophy.

"Galli and Dimentio, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I hear Mimi and Toadette sing. I take off my sneakers and start chasing them through the crowd.

"I'm gonna get you two!" I yell. The pigtailed girls scream. I throw one of my shoes, hitting Toadette in the back of her mushroom cap. She falls.

"HEY!" she trips me when I sprint past her. I would've fallen on my face if Dimentio hadn't caught me.

"Got you!" he chuckles. I giggle, stand up straight, and tap his nose.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" I shriek and sprint off towards the beach, the same direction that Mimi ran off to. Toadette gets up and runs after me. Dimentio is confused for a second the floats after us, laughing. "Catch us if you can!"

"Here I come!" he replies. I giggle.

"Mimi! WAIT UP!" Toadette cries.

"Well hurry up then!" I hear Mimi scream back. We dash down the cobblestone road and into the light brown sand. After a few minutes we've tired ourselves out.

"We should get home," Dimentio says. I nod, panting.

"Aw... Bye," Toadette grumbles.

"Hey, you'll see me soon!" Mimi exclaims. I yawn.

"Grr... I'm tired now. I don't wanna go to sleep , though," I groan. Everyone laughs and so do I. You know what, I made the best decision in leaving those two horrible excuses of adults. I've got the best, most... unique foster-family anyone could ever ask for. And I couldn't ask for anything more! I'm finally at home... I can be myself and I'll be okay...


End file.
